Finding her law
by MangaFreak55
Summary: They met at the Shabondy Archipelago. She was one of the Straw Hat pirates but after the war she got on board with his crew. At first she hated him, but life can be full of changes and surprises. T. LawxOC. Contains humor, adventure, romance, fantasy...
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, this is my first story I have ever wrote :D So don't hate me if it's bad 'cause I'm still a beginner :'(**

**I'm happy that i can finally publish my story in a very long time, just because I lack imagination -.- But I did have a lot of school duties so I didn't have any time at all :/**

**But I came up with an idea what to write so I tought why not a Law x OC story (since I'm totally obsessed with the smug, sexy pirate captain himself)**

**I know that I already posted this story but I changed the title of it. When I read it after I posted I looked at all of the grammar mistakes I had and was like WTF? O.O I didn't write it like this!**

**But I rewrite it and just like I said, since I'm still a noob I had no idea I had a grammar and a spelling checker. Hehe ^^'**

* * *

**Note: I don't own any of the One Piece characters. Only my OC Asuna Asakura**

**The story is ratted for T because of the language,violence and blood **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**The meeting at the Sabaody Archipelago**

"Where did that idiot Marimo went to now?" Asuna scratched the back of her head in both confusion and anger,thinking of how could she let the swordsman get lost. Again. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.*_I swear Roronoa,when I find you things won't be pretty like they were the last time you slipped away from my sight!*_She remembered about the time she lost him in Alabasta...and lets just say that he hasn't got out of his bed for a couple of blue eyed girl stomped her foot against the grassy ground making small bubbles poop out of furrowed her eyebrows and started walking down her path,murmuring something like 'Stupid-shitty bubbles' under her breath.

She was the part of the infamous Straw Hat Pirates ever since Luffy found her after the swordsman she was looking for right now. She was his second mate and just like the others,she would practically sacriface her life for her captain.

A loud scream interupted the black haired girl's thoughts. She raised her head and was suprised to see a crowd of people ahead of her. She grabbed the hilt of her sword and ran where the people were. When she got there she bearly broke trough the crowd triping here and there. The girl stopped her tracks because she almost bumped into a very large man. She raised an eyebrow and tapped the man's back with her index finger (since he was almost 3 meters tall). "Excuse me, sir!" But there was no reply. She tried to get past him but he was moving around and there were alot of people. She growled in frustration. _*Oh common, you gotta be kidding me!*_

"Excuse me can I ju-excuse me sir, I just have to-MOVE GOD DAMMIT! "She pushed the man with all her strenght making the poor old geezer fall on his floppy stomach (which reduced the formation of wounds). The girl grinned and jumped on the man who was still on the floor. She heared him yell something like 'Snot nosed brat!' but she ignored it. Heck, Asuna blamed _him_ for not listening to _her_ at the first place. She just snorted. "Hmph, stupid old people."

Asuna lowered her pace when she saw a girl hovering over a guy with green hair. Wait...Green hair? Her jaw hit the floor when she realized that it was Zoro himself. _*The hell is this?Was he walking in circles?* _She mentally slapped herself, noticing that his lack of orientation was worse than ever. Asuna ran at him, pushed the pink haired girl of him and grabbed the colar of his shirt . "The hell do you think you were doing you stupid Moss-head? Getting lost like that again?" She tried to calm down, but right now, it was to late to do that.

Zoro blinked in coufusion. A second ago a kid with pink hair pushed him when he was about to slice a tenryuubito guy and now his nakama was shouting at him. This was to much for him in one day. He was about to say something but was interupted by the girl-kid whatever she was. "Why'd you push me like that you little bitch?" The girl surely was pissed at Asuna for pushing her while she was off-guard. The black haired samurai lazily drifted her head to look at Jewelry Bonney, the 140 milion bounty pirate captain from South Blue one of the members of the 'Worst Generation'.

She blinked at her but something got her attention. She could smell the stench of fresh blood. That's when she realised that a wounded man was lying in a pool of his own blood. She let go of Zoro's shirt and ran at the place where the man was (ignoring the girls's whines about how rude she was). She chrunced down and puted her head on the man's chest and found that the his heart was still beating. Asuna mentioned to Zoro to lift the guy. The Santoryu user rubbed his sore neck got off the floor and went where the wounded man was lying. He lifted him from the ground and was ready to go but was interupted by Bonney. "Hey can you just at least thank me for saving your life?" She put her hands on her hips. Zoro just shrugged his shoulders and gave her a thumbs-up meaning he was thankfull.

"Lets just bring him to Chopper, he's probably gonna treat his wounds." Asuna mentioned when they got away from the place of the incident. The swordsman nooded his head and focused on the path before him.

Asuna sighed. "What did she meant about 'Thanking _her_ for saving _your_ life'?" She put her hands behind the back of her neck. Zoro turned his head to look at the woman on his right, almost hitting the man's head that he was carrying over his shoulder. He grinned at her, that crazy grin of his. "I almost sliced up a guy who tried to shoot me down..." He sighed and continued." But if she hadn't stop me, the marine admiral would probably be on our tails." His grin even got wider if that was even possible. "She had to kill the fun. Damn woman..."

Asuna sweat-dropped at her partner_. *He's even crazier than I thought...*_ Sometimes she tought that she got on board with mad people, but like she was any better than them. Asuna remembered what the shitty swordsman put her trough a few moments ago. If he thinks that she was going to forget about that, he was out of his mind.

"...Chopper's probably gonna treat _your_ wounds too that you'll get later from _me_.." The girl warned him with a dangerous tone.

**...**

"Captain, are you sure it's okay for us to be here?" A polar bear named Bepo asked his captain, Trafalgar Law who was sitting nex to him, his hands resting at the both sides of his seat. The pirate captain just smirked at his first mate's question. To tell you the truth, Law didn't have any intention to 'buy' any of these people here. He was just bored as hell so he wanted to go somewhere where it will probably be filled with excitement. He was sure that fate was smiling at him right now. The poor bear just sweat-dropped since he knew that his captain won't give him an answer.

Law turned his head around to look at the infamous captain like himself, Eustass 'Captain' Kidd to see him smirking at him.L aw was no idiot. He heard Kidd say something about his manners behind his back. The sadistic pirate captain returned the same smirk and showed him a middle finger. But what Law didn't know that right at this very moment, he's going to find something or rather say _someone_ very interesting that he wasn't going to make himself stop of making it all _his_...

**...**

_*We are totally lost...*_ Asuna and Zoro have been walking for hours to grove one-where they have placed the Sunny. The stupid swordsman's lack of orientation was becoming more and more contagious every second. Asuna's eyebrow twitched. It was seen that she was boiling from the inside and was about to jump on the swordsman and slice his limbs of. They have already left the wounded man at the doctor's (since they ran into one).

She was looking at the back of Zoro's head thinking of ways how to kill him. She already tought of few of them, like stabbing him right now in the head, or maybe schocking him and leting him fry like a little chicken. They decided to ask the people who were passing how to get to grove one. Tough; easier to say than do. Asuna was trying to stop a few passengers but all of them had some lame excuses that they were late for something, or that they have to hurry to their homes.

Asuna looked for Zoro to see him threating a man to tell him where grove one is. The girl sweat-dropped and went to where the swordsman was. She spit in her hands, rubbed them and smacked him over the head making him drop the man he was holding. The man landed on his behind with a loud thud and got of the floor fast as he could runing away like he was being robbed. Zoro 'Ouched' and rubbed the place where she hit him. A vein popped on his forehead. "The hell was that for Asuna?" He gritted trough his teeth.

Asuna furrowed her brows. "You almost scared the shit out of that guy! I told you to ask _nicely_, not grab them by the neck and threat them that if they don't tell you you're going to slice them up!" She was getting more pissed every second. She never knew that he could be _this_ stupid.

Zoro crossed his hands over his chest; a stance that he always made when he was about to argue with someone. "Well maybe I don't _undersatnd_ the meaning of the word _nice_!" His tone raised at the last word. Those two always fought over stupid things. Asuna smirked at him. "Yeah, I know. Because you're to _stupid_ to understand _anything_!" She remarked back at him.

The swordsman had enough of her. "Why you little-!" "Zooorroooo! Asunaaaaaa!"

The said people turned around to look at Luffy riding on a flying fish with one of the Rosy-Life riders. They didn't have the time to ask him what was going on, because they have been pulled on the flying fish-thingy. If anything Asuna was scared of, it was heights.

"Whaaa? Luffy, what the hell are you doing?" She screamed at him, tears of fear streaming down her face. Luffy turned around to look at them, a serious look on his face. "Camie has been kidnapped!" He stood on his feet, almost loosing his balance. The two swordsmen's eyes widened. Asuna chocked on his words. "W-w-wait! W-w-what do you mean _kidnapped_? Weren't you, Chopper, Brook ,Hachi and Star-chan with her?" She nearly lost it. How could they lost her, they were with here all this time.

"It all happened to fast! They caught us off-guard! But no time to explain, we gotta go to auction house fast. Nami, Sanji, Franky and Chopper are already there, if we don't hurry up, the're gonna sell her, so,full speed ahead!" He almost lost his breath. The guy who was riding the fish-vehicale, nooded his head and stepped on the gas.

Asuna widened her eyes at the words 'full speed'. "W-w-whaaa-Kyaaaa! Do you guys wanna kill meee or something!"

**...**

Law could describe this auction in three words; Boring. As. Hell. The only exciting thing was when that pirate Rakyuba bit off his tongue. And now they brought up a freaking mermaid and the stupid tenryuubito guy wants to pay 500 milion beri for her. People really are foolish these days... He turned around to look at Kidd, but he wasn't there. Law raised an eyebrow at this _.*He was probably bored as I am.* _ Just when he was about to get up from his seat to leave this ridicilous place ,a loud crash interupted him, making him stay in one place. He felt somebody pull the sleve of his hodie. "Captain, I think it's time for us to leave." Bepo whispered to his captain, making sure nobody was listening.

Law grinned at his first mate. "Don't worry, fun has just began." His grin got wider at the tought that today was _his_ lucky day. Bepo sweat-dropped at his captain_. *There he goes again. There's no way in stoping him now...*_ Law turned around to see the source of this ruckus, and he wasn't suprised at all to see Straw Hat Luffy with his crew. Law smirked at this_. *So,Straw Hat-ya and his crew are at it again.*_ His smirk got wider, if that was even possible...

**...**

Luffy shook his head like a maniac. His head hurt so much he tought it was going to explode. Asuna wasn't any better. The sudden impact caused her to get several wounds. A vein popped on her head and she pointed an accusing finger at the fish-rider. "The hell was that? You call that landing?" She rubbed her sore head and continued. "I think that even Luffy can ride that thing better! And that isn't a compliment." She whispered the last part more to herself.

"Heeey! That wasn't really nice Asuna!" Luffy whined at the samurai girl who was busy cleaning her katanas. There were whispers heared all over the auction house about who are those guys. Luffy ignored their comments because he was to busy fiding Camie. When he got a sight of her he stormed right at her to free her from the chains. "Camieeeee! We were looking for you! Thank Godness your okay!" He was bearley being stopped by Hachi, who was telling him to calm down. Asuna's eyes widened at Luffy's reactions. She never really understood him. He was a pirate and yet he was orrdering his crew to save people he didn't even know. Yes, he was a strange one to her indeed. She decided to ran over to him but the people suddenly started to scream. The samurai girl raised an eyebrow_. *O...Okaaay, what now?*_

"Kyaaaahh! It'a a fishman! How disgusting!" One of the women from the auidance screamed pointing at Hachi. They all started screaming and shouting' Fisman! Fishamn!' .Asuna strached the back of her neck confused as hell. A light chuckle that was heared from beside her stopped her from her little trance and she looked at the man who was still laughing. She raised an eyebrow at the quite unfamiliar man and wondered what was he laughing about. Little did she know that this man was going to be the source of all her problems in the future...

**...**

Law was chuckling at the scene before him. He was searching for fun all day, but this... This had really hit his spot for entertainment. He looked at the girl that was standing next to him. The captain of the Heart Pirates immediately recognized her. 280 milion bounty; Asuna Asakura ,a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. The sadistic pirate chuckled even more at the priceless faces that she was making every second. She must of have heared that and turned around to look at him. He smirked and looked at her from the corner of his eye, his stormy grey meeting her sky blue ones. After about five seconds, Law broke the eyecontact and began. "Quite an interesting captain you got there, Miss Asuna." He lowered his head, his hat hiding his eyes.

The girl's jaw hit the floor. She was about to ask him how did he know her, but was stopped by a loud noise of a gun. The whole room echoed with gasps and screams of the horrified people. Law's smirk disappeared. He himself widened his eyes a little. It all happened so fast he didn't even had time to react. He heared the samurai girl beside him let out a small whimper. The pirate captain saw the tenryuubito guy with a gun in his hand, thinking that he was the one that pulled the triger. He was dancing around the fishman that was covered in blood.

"I hit him! I finished of that fishman!" He danced around in circles, like he did God knows what than killed a living being.

"HACHI!" Nami screamed at the top of her lungs, tears forming in her eyes.

The people sighed in relief, glad that he shoot the nasty beast. "I was worried that I will get some disease from him." How could people be that cruel to a cerature that didn't even do anything to them. But like Law cared about that at all. This show was getting more and more interesting to him. He looked at the mermaid that was still standing in that big bowl filled with water. She was going berserk.. He driffted his eyes at the girl next to him. He could read 'shock' all over her face. He really got curios about this woman. Law saw the change in her eyes and that she was about to yell. "Luffy,no!Stop it!" He reacted fast and looked at the Straw Hat captain to see that his fist came in contact with the tenryuubito guy's face. Law didn't see this coming. His smirk widened even more. He heared rumors about Luffy,t hat he was crazy, but he never tought that he was _this_ crazy.

The whole auction house was speechless. Some people were enjoying this (people like Kidd, Law and their crew) while the others just wanted to get the hell out of here.

Luffy turned around to look at his crew members. "Sorry you guys... I hear if you hit one of these guys... a marine admiral's gonna show up with battle ships in town..." He said in his childish, innocent voice scratching his head. Asuna sighed at her captain's behavior. He was always acting like a little kid, but she never midened that, in fact she found it quite adorable.

Zoro grumbled in annoyance. "Why'd you have to go and punch him..?" He sheathed his katana and added. "I wanted to slice him up myself..." Tough she didn't like the green haired swordsman at all. From the beginning those two haven't got on the right foot. It's not quite easy for them to start a conversation that won't end up without a fight. Their fellow crew members think that it has to do something about the fact that the both of them are swordsmen.

"Charlos-niisama~~~!" The tenryuubito woman yelled at her brother who was on the floor unconscious. "He's never even been hit by his own father before!" _*Never got hit by his own father?* _Asuna thought that no wonder he was such a brat with no disrespect at all. She believed that you have to push your kids' right after they have reached the age of three. The tenryuubitos were shouting something at Luffy but she wasn't paying attention at that. She was still tormented by the man next to her. She found herself wanting to find out everything about him; first of his entire name, his age, his surname, his…wait? What? She shook her head violently. _*Pull yourself together Asuna .Just, forget about that guy!*_ But it was hard. I mean, come on! He was sitting right next to her!

Law was enjoying this little show. Looking at the Straw Hats pull a thing like this…now he was starting to believe those rumors. He looked at the woman next to him from the corner of his eyes his hat hiding them, to find her staring at him with narrowed eyes. Her expression was unexplained and somehow cold. She suddenly, out of nowhere, began shooking her head probably thinking about something she wanted to put aside. He smirked, his famous amusing smirk. He looked back at the Straw Hats to see them starting a fight. The room was full of screams and cries of the frightening people. He was curious about the fact why isn't Asuna fighting together with her crew. She was even looking at them, not doing anything to help.

He cleared his throat, catching the girl's attention_. *Bingo…* _"I'm curious, Miss Asuna. Why aren't you fighting with Luffy-ya and _your_ crew?" He pointed at the scene, his smirk turning into a wild grin.

Asuna furrowed her brows at him. Why did he care anyway? She sighed. "I usually fight with more _interesting_ people….Oh and by the way, how in the name of hell do you know me anyway?" She yelled in a high-pitched girly voice.

Law held the urge to roll his eyes. This woman was clueless. She hasn't even noticed that he _was_ a pirate yet. *_God, she's even dumber than Straw Hat-ya…*_ He noticed that more of her crew members came to join the fight.

"There are battleships and an admiral on the way!" Luffy pointed at the exit of the auction house, making Usopp almost shit his pants. "What?" He screamed in his _Usopp-coward-way._

Law had to bug into their little conversation. "Oh, the marines are already here, Straw Hat-ya." He smirked. Luffy raised an eyebrow at him. "Who the heck are you…and what's with that bear?" He pointed at Bepo, who almost wanted to apologize but was elbowed by Shachi.

_*What bear?* _Asuna looked behind Law and noticed the white beast. She sweat-dropped_. *How come I haven't notice him before?*_ But her thoughts were cut off by Law himself. "If it's the marines you're worried about, they've been here since the auction started…After all, the marine HQ do have a post right here on this Archipelago." His smirk widened and he continued. "I don't know who is it they're after… but I doubt they expected anybody to start attacking the tenryuubito." He finished, his smirk turning into an evil grin.

Asuna was more than surprised. He knew that all along. But, how? He was sitting here all this time…

"You're… Trafalgar Law! Luffy, Asuna, that man is a pirate…" Robin said appearing behind Luffy. Asuna almost chocked on her words. Pirate? He? She couldn't believe it but that explained how he knew about her, tough she never heard about _him_, well, not until NOW!

They were interrupted by another gunshot. Asuna slightly jumped in her seat from the sudden sound. She looked at the spot where the shot came from to see that Disco was lying on the floor covered in blood. She noticed that the tenryuubito woman was pointing her gum at Camie. Right when she was about to drew her katana out the woman collapsed and hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. Her eyes widened_. *this…was Haki? But, who?*_ She saw an old man and a… giant come out of the hole they made. The samurai narrowed her eyes. She knew him from somewhere but couldn't remember from where.

The guards almost fell on their butts. "What now…?" One of the guards freaked out." What do you mean…? We aren't trained for capturing prisoners! There's no way we can take down a giant who isn't even restrained!" The other pointed out.

Asuna looked at the old man closely. She just couldn't put the pages together. Yes. She had to forget his name. Law seemed to notice this and smirked at the mind lost girl. He couldn't hold back a question. Typical him. "You know him, Miss Asuna?" His smirk widened when the girl shook her head. She was sick and tired of him always butting his nose everywhere especially where he shouldn't. "Son of a-" She was cut of by another burst of Haki. All of her crew mates were shocked and were thinking what the hell just on the other hand wasn't suprised at all.

The samurai girl looked at the old man to see him holding Camie by her shoulders. Pappag was crying of fear scared that she could explode, even Brook and Chopper were warning him but what those idiots didn't know that if you have freaking Haki those explosive collars are just a child's little toy. He took of the collar swiftly and throwed it away from them so they wouldn't explode. Franky was pissed at him. "Dammit, and I just managed to find the keys and all!" He swayed the keys in his hands which made a clinking sound. Camie (that was still in the bowl of water) thanked the old man while flapping her fin. Franky turned to the slaves who were standing there probably wanting to get out of this crazy place full of mad people. "Oi,slaves-to-be. The buyers have all run for it. I'd suggest you run too while you have the chance."

The slaves screamed in happines and ran at the exit nearly bumping into Kidd and his crew who were standing there all this time. Asuna was listening to Usopp who tought that the old man was a fruit user or better, he had some demonic powers. Asuna face-palmed herself. _*Man,what an idiot!*_

"Luffy, how do you guys know each other?" Usopp was still yelling at Luffy who was confused as hell. "I don't know that guy!Really!" Luffy defended himself. Well,maybe it wasn't that bad. They reminded her of the actors from the theatre, like she was watching a show full of drama.

Rayleigh noticed the presence of some people who weren't harmed of the impact. He grrined at that. "Oh,I'm sorry you guys... So you're pirates hanging around to watch,eh?" It looked like he was referring to Kidd, Law and their crew. "And if you just took that blast without any trouble, I guess you're not just amateurs either."

Shachi rubbed his head. He wasn't used to people to just blast Haki at him all of a sudden. "...Ahh... Da~mn... I nearly lost consciousness there..."

Law smirked. This _really_ was _his_ lucky day. "To think we'd run into a man like him in a place like this..." But Law stopped himself when he heared Kidd's voice. " 'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh! Ain't no mistaking him... what's a legend like him doing here?" Law turned his head at Kidd's direction. He raised an eyebrow at him. _*Didn't he leave a while ago?*_ He ignored the tought in his head and turned his head back to look at Asuna. She was still trying to remember something and that's when it hit her .Her eyes began to sparkle and her mouth opened in a wide smile. "Dark King Rayleigh? You mean _**the**_ Dark King Rayleigh?" She stormed right in front of him and took a pen and notebook out of who knows where. "Can you sign me an autograph?" The sparkles in her eyes were still there. All of them (except for Law and Kidd) fell on their heads. Nami cracked her knuckles and started to yell at her. "Are you kidding me? There are marines outside and your asking him for an autograph?"

"Haah..." Rayleigh took the pen and the notebook from her hand and signed it. "Here ya go!" He handed it back to her making the samurai girl nearly faint Well, he was a legend after all. While Sanji was trying to calm Nami down the others sweat-dropped_. *Wow... he really signed it...*_

Law smirked at the girl's foolishness... even tough he did find it cute. That kind of personality fit her. A voice that came out of the house interupted Law's little daze zone. *_Probably the marines...*_ He sighed. "Looks like we're involved in this wheter we like it or not. They're acting as tough we're his accomplices." His grin widened. Shachi and Penguin gulped not really happy about their captain's decision.

"Hey, I get to see first hand that Straw Hat Luffy's just as crazy as the rumors say. I'm not excatly complaining... But I sure ain't sticking around to fight it out with an admiral!" Kidd pointed out his fellow crew members agreeing with him. Rayleigh sighed ."Oh, by the way, I won't be using that 'power' I just used anymore, so it's up to you guys now. It would be irritating if the marines caught on to who I really am." He looked at Hachi taking his hand in a friendly manner. Kidd titled his head. "Well, the longer we stick around, the more of 'em we'll have to get through." He said turning around just about to leave. "We'll be heading ahead, if you don't mind." Law looked at him, thinking what is he up to now. Kidd wawed his hand at them. "Oh, and while we're at it, we'll do you guys a favour! We'll take out the guys hanging around in front, so don't you worry your little selves."

That hit the nerve. Asuna furrowed her brows at him. Nobody and she means nobody was going to take this oportunity from her especialy not some _ass-looking-clown-less-eyebrow-freak. _Law's face became serious all of a sudden and he gritted his teeth. Who did Kidd think he was? He wasn't going to humiliate him like that. Not on his watch. Luffy on the other hand just wanted to kick some ass. The tree pirates headed for the exit, catching up with the red head captain.

**...**

The marines were waiting for the rest of the people to get out of the auction house. All of them prepared their weapons when they saw four figures walking out of the house. "Here they come! Ready yourselves!" The four pirates stepped out with serious faces crossing their hands on their chests (except for Law who couldn't because he was holding his nodachi). The marines yipped in fear. "Four of them… and they're all captains except for the chick!" He said pointing a finger at Asuna. " From the right, they're worth 300 million, 315 million, 280 million and 200 million respectively!"

Asuna smirked at them_. *Yeah, that's right. Fear me bitches!* Her_ smirk turned into an evil grin. "You guys can stay back; Asuna and I don't need your help!" Luffy persisted but like they would listen to him. Kidd frowned at them. "I thought I told the three of you to stay back, huh?" Asuna mimicked him. "_I thought I told you_-Oh stop whining like a little bitch, I'm certainly not taking any orders from you!" She remarked back. Kidd grinned at her. "Feisty little girl aren't we?" He patted her head. She looked at him with cold eyes. "Don't touch me. And I'm not a little girl." She said with a dangerous voice. Law was pretty amused by her reaction but she was right. He gripped his nodachi in his hand. "If you try to order me about one more time, I'll take you out first, Eustas-ya." At first he wasn't sure about this but when you try to demean Trafalgar Law, you got yourself a but-kicking.

One of the marines made a sign to fire the cannon. "Mortars! Fire!" They fired the canons at them. But what they didn't know that those canon balls won't work on them.

"Gomu Gomu no… Fuusen~~!" Luffy turned into a giant ball making the canon ball refuse from him. Kidd extends his hand and changed the movement of the cannon at the marines. The cannon balls exploded and send the marines flying. Asuna looked at the ball that was aimed at her_. *Damn it…*_ She cursed in her mind. She raised her hand and moved her fingers rapidly in a perfect rhythm making small sparks fly around. She pointed her index finger at the round item and zapped it turning it into crisps. A marine launched himself at her. She drew her katana and sliced him up leaving a big gash near his stomach. The poor marine screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor next to her.

"'Room'!" Law called out making a blue sphere appear above him. The marine guy looked at the circle confused. "What is this circle?" Law smirked and swinged his nodachi cutting the man's head. The marine screamed in pain thinking how come he was still alive. Law raised his two fingers and changed the marine's head with the canon ball with a simple 'Shambles'. The ball exploded making the marines cry in pain once more. He caught the marines head with his right hand swiftly.

One of the marines warned his fellow partners. "Watch out! Cannons won't work on these guys!" The others turned around to look at him. He gulped before continuing. "All four of them are 'Fruit users'!"

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter one. I know that it sucks but what can I do :/ I promise that the future chapters will be better (and I have already started to write the second one) and I'll try hard enough not to have any grammar mistakes ^^' and for the story to be good (just like I pllaned it) Reviews and comments are allowed, so see ya in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding her law** by; **MangaFreak55**

**Yooosh! And the second chapter is up :D I'm sorry if the first one wasn't good but I'll try hard to make it fun and interesting ;)**

**Also I hope you like Asuna ;P**

**Oh,and I think I got the hang of this writing and grammar (if I have any mistakes feel free to tell me :D)**

* * *

**Note: I don't own any of the One Piece characters, just my OC Asuna Asakura**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Straw Hats-Gone!**

Asuna blocked another kick that was aimed at her with her katana and sliced her enemy with the other. She darted her eyes at Law to see him still holding the marine's head. The poor man-head was confused at what was hapening. Law smirked and played with it as if it was some kind of a toy. "My, my... There are more of them than I thought. " He drifted his eyes slowly looking at the group of marines. Luffy rested his hands on his hips, his smile wide as always. "You guys have got some weird powers!" He laughed. Kidd's face furrowed. "Yours is the weirdest of all!" He argued but Luffy's grin just widened. Asuna sighed, brushing her hand through her long bangs that hid her left eye. "I thought that this was going to be fun, but I got excited for nothing." She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head, looking at the marines with a cold glare. The marines yipped. They never knew that they were going to be _this_ scary. "The mortars won't work on any them. Looks like their reputations are well-deserved!" They backed away from the four of them, still holding their weapons. "We have to hang on until admiral Kizaru arrives!" Law grinned. "You really think you can hold out for _that_ long?" He tossed the head he was holding to the marines. They caught the head and screamed in both fear and confusion. "Gyaaah! His head was chopped off!" They tossed the head to each other but in the end it remaind with the one who caught it in the first place. The head was sweating because his body was on fire. "My body! My body is hot!" The others looked at him with wide eyes and pointed at his body. "Ehh? You can feel it?" When they calmed down a little, the head warned his partners. "Listen, don't go into the 'circle' he creates!" He pointed his nose (since he wasn't attached to his lower body) at the place where the sphere was just a second ago. Law created another 'Room' and sliced the marines that were caught in it. They screamed in pain and their limbs went flying around in the blue sphere. Law smirked more and moved the palms of his hands, playing with the parts of the bodies. "Just take it easy. It'll be over soon." Asuna on the other hand wasn't enjoying herself like he was. She had many boring battles in her life; and _this_ one was no exception. A group of marines suronded her, so she had nowhere to run, but like that mattered at _all_. Since she was in the middle of the circle, it was easier for her to kill them, and nobody wants to push her to the ultimate power, cause that would mean _big_ trouble,of course for losers like _them_. She looked at the marines, boredom writen all over her face. She sighed and thrusted her swords in the soft, grassy ground. The marines blinked in confusion, not sure of what she was doing, but soon enough they will be more than _**shocked**_ by her next move. The samurai girl putted her palms on the hilt of her katanas (as a support) and shifted her weight on them, making a handstand. The marines furrowed their brows at her ridicules, _acrobatic _moves she was making and charged themselves at her. Asuna concentrated her Rai Rai no Mi (1) powers at the apex of her katanas, making a field of electricity appear beneath her. She closed her eyes and murmured under her breath. "'Shocking filed'…" Sparks were flying out of the electric circle, jolting the ones who stomped their foot into the yellow sphere. The group of marines fell on the floor, unconscious and fried like grilled fish. They didn't even have any time to scream or shout, because it all happened so fast. Asuna bowed her arms and tried to descent a little, so she could get on the ground again, her head almost touching it. She let go of her katanas and rolled on the floor, immediately getting up on her feet. She pulled her katanas out of the ground and sheeted them back. The samurai looked at the three pirate captains, noticing that they _still_ had their hands full.

Law took one of the objects Kidd attracted to his arm, synthesizing them with the marines body parts he cut off just now. He grinned when he looked at his 'surgical success', tough to the others, it just looked like that he was screwing up with them. The marine's bodies were more than messed up; their arms were replaced with their feet, torsos with barrels, heck, some of them even _had_ a double torso. He put his left hand in his pocket, carrying his nodachi over his shoulder with his right one, still wearing that sly smirk on his face. His crew mates finally got out of the auction house, looking at the mess that the four pirates have made. "Ahh, you went a little overboard, captain…" It seemed like Shachi was talking more to himself, noting at the clatter before him. Penguin and Bepo swat-dropped at Shachi's comment and nodded their heads in agreement. At least their captain could spare the marines the suffering they were going through right now, but like that would happen. They knew their captain _way_ too much to know that he would _never_ do such a thing, especially to the marines or any other runts from the World Government. Law turned his head at Luffy's direction, to see him that he was smaller, than usual. He grinned, glad that he met him here at all the places. But he just wasn't glad that he met him, he was also glad that he has met the samurai girl too. He was interested at her from the first time he heard, scratch that, read an article about her when he was searching for something in his sub and accidentally found it, hidden among the piles of paper he had to work on. He assumed that she probably had a terrible past behind her, because of the early age she got a bounty on her head. His own little world was cut off by the marine captain, who was yelling something about _'Don't-let the-ones-with-no-Devi-Fruit-powers-get-away!'_ He smirked as he thought about his crew members that will probably kick the enemy's asses if they try to get near any of them. He looked back at Luffy, to see that he was back to his normal seized. His ears perked up when he heard Luffy say that he will be the one who is going to find One Piece. Law sighed and scratches his goatee slightly. Straw Hat Luffy was a weird one indeed…

…

Asuna looked at Luffy for a moment and sighed, a small smile appearing on her lips. _*He's still enthusiastic as always…*_. Her mind got interrupted by a masked-man that suddenly twirled a marine that tried to slice Kidd up with an axe. She furrowed her brows and thought why he had to stop the marine; she wanted to see Eustass die on the spot. Out of nowhere, a marine launched himself at her, holding a scythe in his hands. She let out a small gasp and folded her arms in a defending manner, thinking that maybe it will help her to get smaller wounds. She waited for the impact, but it never came. The samurai girl opened her big sky-blue eyes to see Sanji in front of her, kicking the man in the side and making him hit a nearby rock. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled wide. "Sanji-kun! Thank you, I thought that I was a goner for sure!" She sighed in relief, glad that he was there for her in the right time. He got hearts in his eyes, took her hand in his gently and kissed it. "Ah, my dear Asuna-chwan! Whenever your heart shouts my name in help, I will be there for you!" Tears of happiness started running down his cheeks making the girl sweat-drop at her nakama. "Ahh, yeah. That's great…" She turned her attention at Luffy, who was about to be stabbed by a marine in the back Asuna took her hands from Sanji's and pressed them together and started rubbing them, fast. She separated them and shoot a lightning bolt directly at the marine's head, shocking him in one place and making him fall on the floor, unconsciousness or maybe even better; dead. Luffy turned around, lowering his eyes to look at the man that was on the floor, bleeding out of his wound that the girl just created. He grinned at her, giving her a thumbs-up. "Shishishi! Thanks a lot, saved my butt!" He laughed at her.

Asuna smiled at him. She always got soft-hearted with her captain, because even when she almost killed Zoro, he still tried to pursue her to join him. She turned to Sanji and told him to help Luffy. "You go help him! I'll go help the others!" She ran to where Nami was, slicing the marine that aimed a kick at the navigator girl. Nami smiled at her and noted for her to go help the slaves. Asuna nodded her head and went at the direction where the auction house was…

…

Law gave the marines an evil grin, but they weren't really afraid of that, they were afraid of the large man that was standing next to him. Pirate captain Jean Bart. Law undid his chains, finally giving him freedom; something that he longed for some time giving him freedom; something that he . He didn't want to lose any more time, so he got straight to business. "Will you come with me, pirate Captain Jean Bart?" He gave him a somewhat questioning look, hoping that the answer will be the one he wanted to hear. The former pirate captain was taken back a little at how he called him just now. He sighed. "It's been a while since I've been called like that." He narrowed his eyes at the marines and punched them, making them cry in pain. "If you'll free me from the tenryuubito, I'll gladly serve under you!" Law chuckled at this. "Well, half the credit goes to the 'Straw Hat'!" Law turned around as he heard a familiar voice calling out for someone. He wasn't surprised to see Asuna standing there, slicing up the marines while telling the slaves to get out of her as soon as they could. Why was she even helping them? Even tough, she and her crew mates had high bounties, but for what, _helping_ those in need of it? When she stopped fighting, she caught him looking at her. He looked at her closely, narrowing his stormy-grey eyes, while she did the same with her sky-blue ones. She furrowed her brows at him, her mouth in a thin line. The samurai found it impossible to break the eye-contact, probably because he was the one who stared at her in the first place. The both of them stopped the staring contest when they heard a loud crashing sound, making the already frightening slaves even more scared. Law looked behind him, seeing that Bepo took out the marines already. The marines gave the bear a confusing look. Even tough they wouldn't admit it out loud; they were scared of him kicking their behinds. "The bear's way too quick! We can't keep up with him!" He made a Bruce-Lee stance, looking like a bad-ass 'little' bear. But…"Why the hell can a bear speak, anyway?" That made him depressed right at the moment. He lowered his head in a gloomy way, sulking. "Sorry…" He apologized, still sulking. The marine's eyes widened. A second ago he was beating their buts and now he was being gloomy and depressing. "He's depressed already?" Their jaws hit he floor. "Bepo, hurry up!" Law called out for his first mate, they were running out of time and he surely didn't want to end up in a fight with an admiral. He turned his head over his shoulder to look at Asuna one more time, but she was already gone together with the slaves and her crew. He raised an eyebrow at this. He thought that they were going to wait for the admiral to come, but even they weren't _that_ crazy. He shook his head and crossed the bridge, lowering his pace because Shachi suddenly stopped running, making him stop too. "Captain! That's…" He pointed at the two foggy figures. When it was clear enough, he recognized the smaller one. "It's Eustass and…" He glanced at the much larger figure, narrowing his eyes slightly. His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed that it was Bartholomew Kuma; one of the Shichibukai. Now he got it, all of this wasn't really just a coincidence; they brought an every God damn person from the World Government. Pitiful, weakling rants. "What the hell is a Shichibukai doing here?" He asked out bluntly, but with a slightly raised and surprised voice. This was the only reason he didn't want to get into a fight on this island. _*Dammit! This is all Straw Hat's-ya fault.* _But at least he got himself a new crew member.

"Trafalgar Law…" It sounded more like a stance than a question. Law's face remained unchanged and still. He didn't want to show him that he was surprised a bit for him knowing his name. "So you know my name, _do_ you…?" From out of nowhere, Kuma fired a beam at him, but since Law reacted fast, he dodged it. He growled in frustration. Where the hell did he get himself into…

"Captain!" Bepo tried to find his captain in the mist, but it was hard since it was too dim. Shachi and Penguin looked behind them, noticing that more of the marines were coming. "The marines are closing in from behind!" Of course that made them scared, since they were _almost_ worse than Usopp when it came to bravery. Kidd gritted his teeth. Yes, Law was in his way once more and he didn't really like his cocky, annoying, hotheaded, stubborn attitude. But what even made him angrier was seeing a Shichibukai getting in his way too. "So it's all a God damn coincidence he's here, huh!" He turned back at Law, giving him a cold look. "Trafalgar, you're in the way!" Law smirked at Kidd's behavior, griping his nodachi. He already told him not to give him orders, but it's like he was talking to a brick wall. "You wanna get wasted? I thought I told you not to give me orders. Sure've come across a load of 'Big-shots' today…" It looked like he was referring to the Straw Hat's and Kuma over here. He continued. "And I sure _as hell _don't want to meet an admiral after all this…" He slowly backed away from the Shichibukai, thinking that maybe he could escape if he made slow movements. "So we'll be taking our leave, Bartholomew Kuma!" If anything bad happens again, he sure is going to track down Straw Hat Luffy and his crew and kill them on the spot…

…

"Admiral Kizaru! We are ready for boarding!" Kizaru looked at his fellow marine _underling_, getting excited towards meeting (and capturing) the unlucky pirates who get in his way.

He raised an eyebrow at the marine, resting his head on his hand while sitting in his chair. "Hmmm, is Sentomaru-kun there?" The marine nodded his head in 'yes'.

"Hai! He's there together with Bartholomew Kuma-san!" Kizaru grinned. "Okay. You are demised!" He noted with his hand, like _'Get-out-of-here-you're-disturbing-me!'_ way. The marine bowed his head down and got out of his office. Kizaru sighed and glanced at the window, thinking the ways how was he going to find his subordinate at this place and not having the slightest of fun killing these pirates.

…

Law sat on a rock, ordering his fellow crew members to pack the supplies because they were leaving in a few days. At first he wanted to get of this island as quick as possible, but if his crew mates weren't acting like little _children_ and talking him into for staying just a few more days because they haven't tried the rides yet at the Sabaody Park, he would probably be getting out of here, never getting back _again_. But even tough, the Log Pose hasn't changed its direction yet so he didn't had any other choice than staying here. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly, catching a few glances from his nakama. Bepo came over to him, holding his nodachi in his paws tightly like it was some king of a precious treasure. Well, to Law it _was_. The white bear sat on the grassy ground, next to his captain, setting the heavy sword in his lap. Law was looking at the Log Pose, but he was lost, deep in his mind. Yeah, he was happy that he met such infamous pirates like himself here, but had a bad feeling in his gut that something wasn't good, or rather say wasn't _going to be_ good. He got cut of in his little trance when he felt Bepo pull his hoodie gently. He drifted his tired-looking eyes at the polar bear noticing that he already got of the floor, looking down at him with his small black eyes. The bear provided his paw for his captain to take it. Law smirked at his first mate and took his paw gladly, getting onto his feet. The two of them were walking towards the submarine when Bepo had to ask his captain a question. "Captain, I was wondering if something's wrong." Law stopped in his tracks, making the bear too. He raised his eyebrow at him, and giving him a look that meant 'Go on'. Bepo hesitated for a moment, but decided to continue. "You have been dazing out lately. A lot. Is something wrong?" He bowed his head down, touching the ground with the tip of his boot.

Law chuckled and turned around, putting his hands in his pockets, walking towards the sub once more. As soon as he turned his back at the fury beast, his smirk disappeared and got changed by a serious one. He has to stop with this foolish behavior and with the dazes, because even his own crew members figured him out. He knew that something was going to happen, and very soon…

…

"God dammit!" Asuna cursed under her breath, lying on the floor, wounded as hell. She tried to get up, but her head, limbs and every part of her body was sore. Everybody was gone; first Zoro, than Brooke and slowly everybody started to disappear, leaving her and Luffy the only ones. She didn't understand what was happening. She wanted to scream, shout, cry _everything_,but her fate would probably be like theirs. She managed to get off the floor, feeling dizzy. Her fight with Kizaru has left some serious wounds all over her body; she didn't know that he was lightning Logia type user like her. The samurai girl stabbed her katana in the ground, and clutched on it, making it as a support so she could get on her feet. She was panting and sweating heavily, like she was running a marathon. Blood trickled down her mouth and felt on the floor, making it dirtier than it already was. Asuna felt a presence behind her, knowing very well who it was; Bartholomew Kuma, the one who was responsible for all of this.

"Asunaaa~!" She looked at Luffy who was on the floor as well. "Run! Run as fast as you can!" But easier to say than do. Asuna gasped, her eyes widening. She turned her head around, still clutching on her swords, already forming the words she was going to say to him. But she felt that those words weren't getting out, like her tongue was giving up on her. The twenty two feet tall man stretched his arm and stopped it when it was close enough to her. The girl chocked on her words, she felt like crying, but no way in hell she would let him see that she was _this_ afraid. "Asunaaa, what the heck do you think your doing? RUN, NOW!" Luffy's words just echoed in her mind, repeating again and again. Right when he was about to teleport her, she turned at Luffy, her eyes full of fear and sorrow. She stretched her arm at his direction, finally finding her voice, but it was weak and low than it usually was. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she said these words. "Luffy… Save me…" But it was too late for that, because Kuma vanished her at who knows where. Luffy's eyes widened and he started sobbing. "I couldn't even save a single nakama!" Tears started streaming down his face. He looked up to see Kuma standing in front of him, looking at the spots on his paw-like hand. "We will not be seeing one another again..." He used his 'vanish' power at him. "…Farwell." And with that, there was no trace of Luffy and his crew…

_The Grand Line, Shabondy Archipelago, Grove twelve…On this day, the pirate crew captained by Monkey D. Luffy, The 'Straw Hat Pirates'…were utterly defeated…_

* * *

__**So, this is it for chapter two :D I really liked writing this one beacuse it had more action and fighting scenes (which I love :P) I will probably post the next chapter tommorow because I already started writing it :D Comments and reviews are allowed (good ones and bad ones ;D)**


	3. Chapter 3

Finding** her law** by; **MangaFreak55**

**Here's chapter three, hope you liked the previous one :D**

**Oh and, I noted after I wrote '**_**Rai Rai'**_** number one but I forgot to tell you something about it so, I will do that now ^^'**

* * *

The Rai Rai no Mi: well, as you see it was made by me hehe :D First I wanted to put a Pramacia, something like Kami Kami no Mi (paper paper fruit) but lightning intersterd me so much (I know that the Pika Pika fruit and the fruit that Enel uses are lightning but, I liked it ^^) so that's about that. :D

* * *

**Oh, and 10th squad 3rd seat; **Law isn't in love with her. Yet ;) You'll see what I meant by _'something bad was about to happen'_' in this chapter.

**So, let's get on with the story ;)**

* * *

**Note: I don't own any of the One Piece characters, just Asakura Asuna**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**What did I get myself into...**

Penguin and Shachi were sitting on the deck of the ship, fishing. The sun was burning, and to make it even worse, their captain didn't let them to take off their multi-layer clothes. Shachi wiped the sweat from his forehead, moaning loudly due to the heat of the sun that was hiting him right in the head. At least his hat was protecting it a little.

"Gaah! It's sooo ho~t!" He complained, hitting the sub with the heel of his boot. Penguin looked at him, sweating as crazy, even worse than him. The mechanic sighed, jerking his fishing rod. "Not just that, we've been here for hours and still haven't caught anything!" He took a quick glance at the empty bucket beside him. Shachi turned his head at the right to look at his partner, grriting his teeth in annoyance. "I'm blaming you for that one! You said that you know how to fish!" Penguin lowered his head in shame, not quite happy that he was being scolded by him. At that moment, he felt his own fishrod slightly twitch. He raised an eyebrow and the rod twitched again. He shook Shachi's shoulder, pointing his finger at the floating. "Look, Shachi, I think I caught something!" He exlaimed hiperactively, getting on his feet . Shachi grinned, but raised an eyebrow of his own when he noticed that he didn't see the bait on the surface of the sea. "Well, what are you waiting for, Christmas? Get it out already!"

"I can't! It's to heavy! Help me out!" Penguin was pulling the, whatever he caught out of the sea, but the bait wasn't light at all. Shachi got of the floor and grabed his friend by his waist, pulling him at all his might. Damn, what did he catch, a freaking whale? "Hooly shit, what the hell is wrong with this fish? Better ask, is it even a fish?" He almost grazed on the floor.

"Hey! On the count of three, pull as hard as you can!" Penguin turned his head behind his shoulder, grriping on the rod tightly. Shachi nooded his head, holding on his partner tightly. "Okay! One, two... three~!" He pulled one last time, finnaly draging the bait out. The both of the mechanics fell on their behinds with a thud. They laid on the floor, panting as crazy. "Wohh! I'm glad that's over!" Shachi turned his head at Penguin who was sweating. At least their going to have something for dinner. The black haired male raised his head to look at what he caught. His eyes widened under his hat when he saw what was lying there. He pooked Shachi who was still panting, and amideatly got his attention. He was confused when he saw his friend's schoked face. He put his hand in-front of him, wawing it.

"Helooo! Earth to Penguin! Are you there?" But Penguin stopped it, and pointed at what he was looking at. What could make him so weird? A shark? Did he caught a shark? He freaked out but was interupted by Penguin who turned his head to look at the _miracle _in-front of him. His own eyes widened slightly when he saw a person lying there on the deck, unconscious. The both of them crawled towards the slim body and noticed it was a girl. Their jaws dropped.

"Wait, could it be…is she a mermaid?" Penguin screamed in a high-pitched voice, blushing at the beautiful view before him. Shachi smacked him over the head, already annoyed by his stupid partner. "Are you blind, or are you just and idiot? Of course she's not a mermaid! Don't you see that she's got no fin?" Penguin rubbed the lump he got from his mate's fist. Come to think of it, she didn't have a tail, but her face was also familiar. Tough it was hard to notice that in the first place since her black, silky hair was covering it, together with some cuts and wounds, which he wondered who she got those from. Then he remembered. "Hey, doesn't she look like that girl from the auction house we met three days ago? You know the one from the Straw Hat pirates who helped captain fight those marines?" Well, she did look like her, but anyway what was she doing in the sea, wounded _really_ badly? Shachi placed his hand on her cheek, moving the hair that was covering it, so he could see her face. He gasped at the sight; IT WAS _HER_! He panicked and placed her hair back where it was, turning his head at the side, because when he moved it, he accidentally removed the strands of hair that were covering her _lower_ body (better say chest). He blushed, but shook it out of his head, picking her from the floor gently, carrying her limp body, bridal style, making sure that he wasn't touching the fresh cuts. At least she had a bra on, but that didn't help at all.

"Let's bring her to the captain! He'll know what to do!" Of course since their captain was a doctor. Penguin put a finger under his chin; giving him the bluntest and the most stupid look in the world. "You don't say?"

…

Law was sitting in his room, examining some articles about Dr. Vegapunk's researches. Many things interested that old geezer; the Kairoseki usage, the Devil fruits, the Pacifista project, damn, did that guy even had a life of his own? He glanced at the Log Pose. It was still standing still, and who knows when it's going to turn around in some other direction. Suddenly he entered his own little world in his head, leaning in his chair, placing his hands at the back of his head. He heard rumors about that the Straw Hats were gone, but their ship was still in the harbor. Well, it was a good thing he escaped at the right time, because he would probably be at some far away place, where is probably isolated. Serves them right, going in a fight with a Shichibukai and the admiral. He was interrupted by a loud throbbing that was coming at the other side of his room. He sighed. Who can it be now, really, right when he was working… and thinking? "Come in." The door was opened with such violence that Law thought that they were going to come off. In the end, they did. _*What the hell? Who ever it is, they owe me a new door.*_ He was surprised when he saw Shachi and Penguin. They never really suddenly burst into his room (but since now there is nothing more that they can burst trough, he won't be worrying about that no more) usually Bepo was the one who did that, but he surely didn't break them them down. But something caught his eye. The thing that Shachi was holding or better say a _person _that Shachi was carrying in his arms, he recognized her immediately. He rose from his chair and walked where the two of them were standing. He examined her body; it was covered in bruises and cuts mostly. Some of them were fresh, but some of them looked like they were there for quite some time. But what interested him more was why she was _here_?

"Why did you let _her_ enter the sub?" He didn't really care if she was injured, but his doctor _'instincts'_ were telling him to take care of her wounds for some time, until they are fully recovered. The mechanics looked at each other, feeling nervous about all of this. How were they going to tell him that they _caught_ _her _while they were fishing? Even a two-year old wouldn't believe that. Penguin was the one to talk first. He cleared his throat, finding the right words how to explain. "Well you see captain…" He laughed nervously. "While we were fishing, we accidentally caught here. You're probably not going to believe us, but we are telling you the truth! Really!" He put his hands in a defending way, afraid if his captain will yell at him. Law raised an eyebrow at them, not sure if he would believe in that one or not. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay let's say I believe you guys, but just for you to know, when I'm done with _her_…" He pointed his finger at the still unconscious Asuna. "Don't think that _you _guys are free." He warned them with a dangerous look. The poor mechanics yipped, but nodded their head. Shachi extended his hands, giving the girl's body to his captain. Law took the samurai from his hands, looking out if he didn't touch her wounds. He got out of his room, leaving the two of his crew members to wait for him outside the infirmary where he was going to take the girl. How did she even get here? Wouldn't she already be dead if she was in the ocean? Well, she did have Devil fruit powers, so she couldn't swim. Maybe because of the changes in the sea… well, that's not important anymore. He stopped his little trance when he felt the girl in his hands snuggle closer to his chest, gripping on his hoodie while slightly shivering under his touch. She was probably cold. He sighed. This girl sure brings a lot of trouble…

…

Asuna woke up in a room that was quite unfamiliar to her. She tried to get up, but her head hurt like she's been sleeping for hundred's of years. She plopped back onto to the soft pillow, examining the room she was in with narrowed eyes. _*Where the hell am I? Better say, how did I get here anyway?*_ She tried to move her hand when she felt that it was attached onto the bed frame. She raised her head, seeing that a chain was placed on her wrist. She sighed already giving up, but then an idea popped up in her head. Katanas. But her plan was ruined instantly since her katanas weren't here next to her. Wait a second… _*Where the hell are they anyway?*_ Panic crossed her mind, and she wanted to rip the chains with her bare hands and get out of this place, after finding her swords. She heard the door open, making her head turn to the right on its own quickly. The samurai raised an eyebrow when she saw a huge polar bear standing at the door frame, carrying a tray of food in his fuzzy paws. The bear looked at her with his small black eyes, bowing his head. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. My captain told me to bring you some food, and see if you have waked up, which I see you have." How rude of him… "I'm Bepo, by the way." He didn't introduce himself first.

Asuna furrowed her brows,slowly rising in a semi lying position. This bear… "Hey, aren't you _the _bear, that I met at the auction house yesterday?" She folded her arms on her chest, giving him a questioning look. Bepo's expression puzzled. Was this girl on drugs or something? "What do you mean? We met four days ago don't you remember?" Did his captain cheeked if she lost her memories? Maybe he forgot to warn him. Asuna's expression was blunt. She was looking at his small black eyes as if she was trying to stabilize his words in her head. Her face fell; her eyes widening making the poor bear stiffen at her glare that he found quite scary. She raised her finger, putting it under her chin closing her slightly open maw. She pointed the same finger at the bear, making him sweat-drop. Yeah, he was right; this girl was on some _heavy _drugs. "Eh?" Her voice was dry and low. And then it rose by one million volumes "EHHHHHH?" Quite a short temper she's got there. Well it was always like this with her crew members so, they got used to her _looses-of-control_ what Zoro liked to call them.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally decided to wake up." Asuna's attention turned at the tall, slim body that was leaning on the wall next to Bepo. Her eyes widened even more when she noticed that it was Law, wearing his usual amusing smirk. She almost fell of the bed. "Trafalgar Law!" She pointed an accusing finger at him while coughing. She groaned and slapped her forehead. _*Dammit! Don't get sick now!*_

Law's face changed into a serious one and he noted for Bepo that he was free to go. The bear nodded his head, getting out of the room closing the door behind him. Law turned his attention at Asuna. He pushed himself from the wall with his foot, walking closer to her bed and picking up a chair that was near the small night table, sitting on it. The samurai girl stiffened, getting away from him ever so slightly. The egoistical pirate seemed to notice this and smirked at her. That didn't make her feel comfortable at _all_.

Law cleared his throat. "Miss Asuna, I will tell you this once, if you overextend yourself, those wounds won't get any better for quite some time." She ignored his stupid statements and wanted some explanations. _Now_. "What _am_ I doing _here_?" She started to relax a bit, but she still wanted to wipe that smirk off his face that made her oh-so pissed at every second that passed by. This time Law raised an eyebrow, but it was hard to notice because it got under his fuzzy hat. He grinned at her. "I think that _I_ should be the one asking that question." He leaned in his chair, crossing his legs which reminiscent Asuna that if he was some kind of a girl. Which she doubted too. She furrowed her brows at what he just said. "Wait what do you mean by _'you-should-be-the-one-asking-that'_?" Did she come on their boat not knowing it? No she couldn't. Kuma teleported her and…With a low 'oh' she got her answer right where she wanted. Her face saddened when her nakamas faces flashed in her head.

Law sighed not really wanting the girl to get all emo. He did know that her friends have disappeared, but like he gave a care in the world. So he started to explain. "The two of my mechanics told me, even tough I don't believe them, that while they were fishing they _fished _you." He wasn't really sure about the fact that she's going to buy that one, but even Law didn't believe in that. At first, but he convinced himself when later that day, the two of his ship mates angled two katanas that were lying in the bottom of the sea. But what else was he going to tell her, that he kidnapped her. But what did he even had anything to do with her unless if it's to kill her?

Asuna's head titled to the side. Oh yeah like she was going to believe in that one.

"Liar." She closed her blue eyes, folding her arms on her chest.

"Excuse me?" Okay, you can call Law whatever you like, but _a_ liar?

Asuna thought for a moment, will she call him like that again or not? Her shoulders shrugged. Mah, she always took risks, but like _he_ could do anything to _her. _

"I said…" She placed her elbows on her skinny thighs, resting her head in her palms, talking to him in a defiant tone. "…_liar_." She smirked when she saw him twitch. Oh yeah, that hit a nerve. Boyaahh! "You really think that I'm going o believe in that one?" She 'tsked' at him shooking her head slowly. But she was stopped when she heard him growl under his breath. She raised her brow at him. What was he an animal or something?

"Don't take me so frivolous, Miss Asuna. And don't call me a liar." He warned her with a dangerous glare that brought no good. The samurai backed her head, gulping. She had to admit; that did scare her for a moment, but like she was going to give in that fast. She gave him a questioning look, his grey-stormy eyes piercing her own blue ones.

"Oh, really. And what are _you_ going to do if I call you like that _again_?" She argued, mocking him. Law was taken back a little by that, but his smirk reappeared on his features when he got an idea in his head. He leaned in closer, stopping when they were away from each other for a meter. Asuna tensed a bit. _*What the hell is he doing?*_ Panic crossed her mind. Was he going to jump on her and strangle her all of a sudden, or use some of his powers and let her suffer and die slowly? Her mind was stopped when he started.

"I will probably drag your ass out of this bed and throw you into the sea while ignoring your cries for help." He finished with an evil grin. Oh how he loved playing with people's minds.

Asuna's eyes widened, her body feeling cold out of nowhere. Throw her? Into the sea? Did he have any compassion for _anyone_? Her brows furrowed, her hands folding into tight fists. She wanted to jump on him and just break his neck.

"Why you son of a…" Asuna jumped out of here bed ready to kick his ass, but was roughly pulled back on the bed, because her wrist was still tied onto the bed. She almost lapsed on the floor, but she thanked God that her behind touched the soft bed.

Law chuckled at the girl's clumsiness. She was quite amusing. He had to admit she was funny and that's all. He didn't like her attitude towards him though. He didn't even do anything bad to her, in fact, he did the opposite. He took care of her, healed her wounds, bandaged her and _even_ made her food. He looked at her to see her not paying any attention to him at all. He cleared his throat catching her attention right away. His smirk got wider and the girl just gave him a dumbfounded look. "You should cover yourself Miss Asuna. We don't want you to get cold now, do we?"

Asuna's glare densed even more. She looked down to see that her body wasn't covered with nothing more than bandages. Let's say that her breasts were covered. Her face flushed and she 'eeped' covering herself fast, thinking about being seen half-naked by him, or maybe one of his staffs- who cares! _A_ man saw her naked! That was the real problem here! "What did you do with my clothes?"

Law ignored her, getting of his seat walking to the exit of the room. Asuna was looking at his back with a cold and furious glare. He simply stated. "Don't give me that look, Miss Asuna." She could hear the satisfaction in his voice. She raised an eyebrow at him. _*How did he kno-* _

"I will only give you one option." He started. "By tomorrow, you will be free…" A relaxing sensation passed through her body making her sigh in relief. _*Finally!*_ Her mind screamed in her head, but he wasn't done yet. "…and after that I don't want to see you getting near my sub. _Ever again_." He glanced at her behind his shoulder giving her a warning look. Asuna rolled her eyes not frightened by his _'scary'_ look. "Uuuu, I'm so scaaared…" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Law smirked and turned around, giving her a look as saying '_you should be'._ Asuna rolled her eyes once more, but remembered something. Her katanas.

"Hey, do you mind telling me where are my swords?" Like hell she was going anywhere without them. Law sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "They are in my room. Don't worry I cleaned them, because they were full of moss from the bottom of the sea."

Asuna twitched, angry that her swords were covered with Zoro's fellow friends and species. Just when Law was about to leave the room, he was stopped by an innocent but low voice. "Thank you." He blinked, a bit surprised at the samurai girl's words. He turned around again to see her staring out of the round window, into the never ending ocean. Law raised an eyebrow at her. "What for?"

Asuna sighed, turning her head around to look at the white wall in front of her. She decided to break the silence. "For taking care of me, changing me…" She made a disgusting face but shook it out finishing. "…giving me food and much more. So, thank you, Trafalgar Law." She turned her head at him smiling softly at him.

The pirate captain gave her a smirk. She was full of surprises indeed. He opened the door but mentioned to her first. "Get some sleep, Miss Asuna. You'll need it." And with that, he shut the door behind him.

Asuna sighed, getting under the covers, feeling warm already. Her sky-blue eyes were staring at the ceiling, but her mind was in a mess. Worried cross her mind while she thought about her nakama who were who knows where. She was interrupted by her stomach growling, making her sweat-drop. She raised her head, looking at the omlet that Bepo gave her before Law had to barge into their conversation. Her stomach growled again and she took the delicious eatables, together with a fork and started chewing on them. She felt way better. Maybe she was hungry all along so that made her cranky. While she was eating she couldn't stop thinking about where to go after Law leaves her on her own…

…

Law threw himself on his bed, taking his hat off his head and placing in onto a small table. When he got out of Asuna's room he realized what he has said to her. _*You have only one day? Really?*_ His eyes closed. Maybe he shouldn't have been so rude to her. But she wasn't any better, she was ticking him off! And than an idea crossed his mind. Her crew went missing, she was strong and he needed a samurai on his crew, she had a high bounty… what didn't he think of that until now. He smirked, pleased at what a genius he was, slowly drifting to sleep. _*Law you just keep surprising yourself day by day…*_

* * *

__**That's it for chapter three :D And sorry for the late uptade I had so much work to do :/ Reviews, critisism, questions are allowed as always ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding her law** by; **MangaFreak55**

**Here's the third chapter :D And thank you for your rewievs that made me a little happier and more encouraging ;)**

* * *

**And you will find out more about Asuna's past in the future chapters just like you asked AkatskuiGirl ;D**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: I know right :D He's always like that. Greedy bastard ^^**

**But, let's get on with the new chapter ;)**

* * *

**Note; I don't own any of the One Piece characters. Just the OC Asakura Asuna**

**And just for me to warn you, this is for **_***thinking**_***, this is for "talking" and this is for **_**"flashback" **_**which I think you already guessed ^^'**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Like hell I will!**

Blue eyes were staring at the door impatiently for the last two hours. Asuna thought that her eyelids were going to dry out. _*Where the hell is he?* _She's been waiting for Law and for a moment she thought that he wasn't going to show up till tommorow.

The samurai perked her ears up when she heard loud footsteps banging somewhere near the room she was in. The racking went for a few minutes, until it finnaly stopped. Asuna raised an eyebrow, but furrowed them when she heard whispers that she assumed that were coming right behind her door. She could not understand what they were saying. Her skinny, petite hand moved the covers from her almost bare body, her feet touching the cold floor sending shivers down her spine. She wanted to go there and punch the idiots and tell them to leave her alone, but she was halted due to the chain that was still placed on her tiny wrist. Asuna withdrew her hand jolting the chains, which made a clinking sound. She sighed, giving up.

"And what do you think you're doing, gentleman?" The whispers were suddenly cut off by a profound voice. Asuna mouthed a 'Thank You, Kami-sama!' when she recognized Law's idiotic voice. She wasn't happy. She was glad because he was finally going to let her go, wherever she pleased. Her eyes glanced at the bed and she plopped on it. Who knows what lectures he was going to give her if he saw her out of it. She heard the door crack open and close less than in a second, making her head turn at the tall figure that was leaning on the door frame. She raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to eventually throw her out of this place.

"Well?" She demand for him to answer her back "Am I free to go?" She jerked her hand, noting for him to take the chain off.

Law closed his eyes thinking of how to tell her this without making her go all-lunatic on him. However, if he tells her this in an easy and calm way, she would probably go psycho anyway. He opened his eyes, smirking at her. Oh, she was going to say _yes_, even if he will have to drag it out of her.

**…**

"_Captain, are you sure about this? You know that she'll say 'no'." Bepo was walking behind Law, holding his nodachi in his paws._

_The smug pirate just smirked at his first mate. "Don't worry, Bepo even if she says no…" He turned his head around giving him a crazy grin. "…I will drag her into the crew and she will be my samurai, not the Straw Hat's." They had Roronoa Zoro, so why would they need her?_

_Bepo sweat-dropped at his captain. He already knew that if there were something that he wants, he would have it even if he needs to hunt it down for the rest of his life…_

**…**

Law grabbed the same chair from yesterday, sitting on it with crossed legs. Asuna sweat-dropped at him, thinking about the same thing like she thought about yesterday. That he looked like a woman when he did that. Nevertheless, what interested her more was, why didn't he already let her go out of the sub? However, what she didn't know was that he had some other plans in his sick, twisted mind.

Law began. "I was thinking about something, Miss Asuna…" The girl wanted to mock him, like _'Oh, you were thinking? I didn't know that you could do that…' _but decided to keep her mouth shut. Meanwhile, he continued. "…will you be delightful enough as to join my crew?" His smirk got wider.

Asuna's eyes widened. What. The. Hell. Is this guy on drugs or something? Of course, that she was going to say 'NO!' Whom does he think _he_ is asking _her_ that out of nowhere? She gritted her teeth, clenching her fists into tight balls making her knuckles go white.

"Are you crazy, or are you just dumb?" She flinched when he gave her a warning glare. Asuna shook her head. She cursed in her mind. *_Dammit! Me and my big mouth!* _She sighed, putting on a serious face; something that she didn't do for a long time. She took a deep breath and began focusing on to not tell him something as stupid as she said shortly before.

"I mean, why do you think that I will join you?" Yes, to her, he was a weird one. Law raised an eyebrow. _*Did that supposed to be a 'no'?* _He did not took 'no' as an answer. He leaned his head closer, giving her a questioning look. Asuna just stared at him blankly, with no feelings at all.

"Does that mean that you are denying my offer, Miss Asuna?" His brows furrowed when she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, but I am very loyal to my captain, Law-san. Maybe if I weren't in a crew I would reconsider about your bid but since I am, I will have to refuse." She sighed. "So, will you let me go now?" Her finger was pointing at the chain on her wrist.

He nodded his head in agreement but then again, he wasn't going to let her go _that_ easily. That's when Law got an idea in his head. If this wasn't going to go the easy way, than he'll just have to do it the hard way. He got up from his chair and walked closer until he wasn't standing near the edge of the bed.

Asuna shifted in her bed, narrowing her eyes. If he was going to do anything to her, he is ordering himself a butt kicking. She drifted her eyes at his slacks, when she noticed that he was pulling a key out of his pocket. In her mind, she imagined herself doing a happy-victory dance. She was getting out of here at last. He took her hand in his, putting the key in the keyhole finally giving her right hand some freedom. Right when she was about to ask him to bring her some clothes, he roughly picked her up from the bed, throwing her over his shoulder. A small gasp escaped from her lips. She turned around to look at him but failed since her head was looking at his back.

Law smirked, opening the door slowly walking at the direction where the dock of the sub was, ignoring the strange glares that his crewmates (who were just passing by) were giving him. Oh yes, he was a genius. His smirk grew wider when he felt the girl hitting him in the back, screaming and cursing at him.

"Law you bastard! Put me down this instant!" What the hell did he think he was doing? She just declined his offer! That doesn't give him the right to carry her around the sub, and what's even worse, without _any_ clothes on.

Law opened the door of the deck, walking until he was standing at the edge of the fence. Asuna was still hitting him in the back, but she stopped when he grabbed the both of her hands, throwing her back and now carrying her bridal style. She stiffened when he gave her a crazy smirk, making her flinch in fear. Her brows furrowed. She wanted to rip his head off. She let out a small scream when he raised her in the air. Her eyes blinked in confusion but her body froze when she noticed what he was doing. He wanted to throw her into the sea. Panic ran trough her mind; she tried to struggle but his grip was tight.

He chuckled; the chuckle that got on her nerves from the first time she heard it. "I don't take a 'no' as an answer, Miss Asuna. So, if you will be a good little girl and say 'yes', I will reconsider about throwing you into the sea." Asuna's eyes widened. Is he crazy? He's not going to throw her into the sea…is he?

"You're not really thinking about throwing me into the ocean, are you? I mean, come on! You are not _that _evil, are you?" She never felt this petrified in her whole life. Even training with her _father _wasn't this terrifying.

He was silent for a while, but just shrugged his shoulders not really caring. "I don't know. If you say 'yes' I will put you down and everyone will get what they want." He smirked at the thought about the girl finally giving in to him. She sweat-dropped at him, rolling her eyes. _*Oh please!*_

"You mean _you_ will be happy and _I _will just serve under you, making my life crappier than it already is." She folded her arms on her chest.

Law did not like it when her say just had to be the last. She was too cocky for his liking. He threw his arms back a little, deciding that it was the time to shut her up. "Suit yourself. This will hurt me more than it will hurt you." It's her damn fault anyway. She got herself into this in the first place.

Asuna looked at the sea, terrified about the fact that in the less in a second she's going to be swimming with the fishes, probably becoming their food when she slowly rots at the bottom of it. Her mind was in a mess. The good conscience told her to say 'yes', but her bad conscience was telling her to say 'no' and not to give him what he wants that easily. She closed her eyes, taking a deap breath, not really sure about it will she regret it or not.

"Okay! I'll join you!" She was trembling in fear. Her one eye cracked open, seeing that she wasn't close to the sea anymore. She sighed, but Law's arms moved from her thighs and back, making her fall on the wooden floor.

"Kya!" She hit the floor with a thud. She felt pain spreading through her tailbone all the way to her loin. Her body rolled making her lay on her stomach. She rubbed her butt, since it hurt her teribly. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch! Could you at leat be more gentler?" She yelled at him in a high-pittched voice, making him smirk at her.

"I knew that you will say 'yes'." He said that more to himself. The girl straightet herself back crossing her legs, sitting in an Indian-style way. She must of have heared him which made her put on a pouty face. She wasn't sure about this, but since she had nowhere to go, she had to say yes. Law's voice made her come back to reality.

"You'll have your own room and everything that you need..." He said standing in front of her, offering his tattooed hand for her to take it. Her head bowed down in shame. How could she let him humiliate her like this? She took his hand, slowly getting onto her feet. That's when she remembered that she had nothing but bandages and panties on herself, which made her blush in emmberasmet. But he wasn't finishied. "...but, you will have to do choirs like everybody else here. So at the end of the day, I will assign you what your job will be here while we are on the sub." His voice was stern but amusement could be heard in it too.

Asuna nodded her head in understanding. Law sighed and ruffled her hair, smirking when she shook his hand off. Her eyes narrowed while she was looking at him. She turned her head the other way, closing her eyes. "Hmph. Am I free to go? I mean..." She pointed her index finger at her lower body, mentioning to him that she needed some clothes. She thought about just going back to her room, but that was a bad idea since Law was an impatient type of a guy who didn't like people who disrespect him at all.

Law got the point. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, you can go back to your room and dress..." She smiled at him, turning on her heel skipping happily to her room. The samurai girl stopped in her tracks when he continued. "...after that, you'll meet your two... '_saviors'._" He wasn't sure how to call them.

Asuna nodded her head, heading back to her room. She stopped in her tracks. Law raised an eyebrow, folding his arms on his chest as if saying _'What now?'_

She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck. "Umm... can you kind and... ummm... show me the way to my room?"

**...**

It was after twelve in the afternoon already. Asuna was sitting on her bed, swining back and fort like a little kid. A sile was placed on her lips. She was happy because she finally had her katanas with her together with her clean clothes. Her expression sadened when she remembered all of the things ahe passed through with these swords. That made her remember the times with her nakama. She wanted ti know where they are right now. But what made her worry the most was how she going to look at them in the eyes when they see her on Law's sub. Yes, she felt guilty.

Her thoughts were stopped when she heard the door open and close. Her head raised to look at the four figures that were standins near her bed. She raised a brow at them. _*Didn't Law say that two of them saved me?* _

"Hiya there, Asuna-chan!" Shachi wawed his hand at her. One of them smacked him over the head. "What are you a moron? Are you trying to make her afraid or something?" He had blue hair and his style reminded her of Sanji's. If you remove the swirly-pervy eyebrows. The other two sighed at them.

"You two are acting like kids." Penguin pointed out, making the other one nodd his head in agrement. "Penguin's right. Knock it off already." They started bickering out of nowhere, making Asuna sweat-drop. _*Man, this place is full of weirdos..*_

Asuna cleared her throat, catching the boy's attention. The one with blue hair furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it! Can't you see we're in a middle of something?" he was a loud one. _*Great, another Zoro!*_

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but your captain... actually _my_ captain from now on too..." She wasn't sure will she correct herself, but probably they would do it for her. "... told me that I should meet my two 'saviors', so the one's who saved me, take a step foward." She pointed with her finger at the spot near her bed.

Penguin ad Shachi shared a look and took a step forth. They felt nervous under her cold, narrowing glare. The dark-haired female sighed. "I don't know if I should thak you for saving my life, or kill you for making it worse from now on...but. Thank you, the both of you. If it weren't for you two I probably on't be here eight now." She smiled at them which made them more relifed.

The four of them blinked in confusion, giving each other looks. The two mechanics grrined at her. "Hehheh, you don't need to thank us." They turned their heads at the other side, emberased by her apologizing.

She smiled at them but her attention turned at the other two. But first she wanted to know their names. "Well, since we're going to be crewmates, can you introduce youselfs first." She pointed her finger at herself. "You already know my name." They swet-dropped at her but began with the introductions.

"I'm Penguin!" He's quite enthusiastic.

"And I'm Shachi!" He too...

"I'm Tobio but people call me Tobi." The pink-haired exclaimed. He sounded serious.

"Jun." Already going on her nerves.

Asuna whistled under her breath. "Okay, so where are we going right now. I mean on which island?" She wanted to start a less awkward conversation so why not with something all of them were interested.

"We're still at the Shabondy Archipelago, so we'll be leaving in a day-two." Tobi explaind. Asuna nodded her head. She wanted to know more about them.

"What are you guys doing here? What are you're jobs here?" She slaped her mentally when she realised how weird and stupid it came out, but like they noticed anway.

"Penguin and I are mechanics, Tobi works in the infirmary and Jun is an archeologist." Pretty good jobs, but Asuna thought that Franky was a better mechanic, Chopper a better doctor and Robin was a _waaay_ better archeologist than blondy. Asuna was amused by them but they weren't probably any better than her _previous_ crewmates were. They were chatting about some things of what they want to be in the future or how they met their captain Thats when something that Tobi said imade her widen her eyes.

"Did you guys knew that Portgas D. Ace is getting executed by less than a day?" His voice showed sympathy towards him. Well, Portgas D. Ace _is_ one of the most wanted pirates in the entire Grand Line.

**"WHAAAAT?"**

* * *

**This is it for chapter 4:) Sorry for the lousy ending heh I have to go to bed now so I had to finish it somehow ^^' And sorry for the late update I had a lots of work to do these days so I had no time to write it :/ but I'll start it tommorow and it will probably be published in two days. comments nd reviews are allowed like always ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding her law by; MangaFreak55**

**This takes place when the war ends ;P**

**Soooo, hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

**And thank you for your wonderfull reviews again ;) now to answer them.**

* * *

**10th Squad 3rd Seat:** Thank you for taking you're time to fix my grammar mistakes (I didn't know there were that much but that's what happens when you hurry to go to bed -.-) But thank you again ;D

**AkatsukiGirl:** I don't know will it be sonn ;P I'll try to write it soon enough in the future chapters ;)

**UselessThings:** Aww, thank you I'll try to update every chapter as soon as I can :)

* * *

**Let's get on with the story ;)**

**Note: I don't own any of the One Piece characters. Just my OC Asakura Asuna.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Marineford and the Women's Island**

Law was leaning on the railing of the sub listening about the execution of Portgas D. Ace that was going on live. He listened to the people's, (who we're watching it on the large, wide screen) comments about all of this. People were saying that Whitebeard will likely barg into the Marine HQ to rescue him, but no one is _that_ foolish to do something like that.

He let out a small sigh, turning on his heel and heading back into the sub so he could inform Bart that they are setting sail soon. Come to think of it, maybe he could go to the Marine HQ and just take a little peek at the whole scene. That thought made him smirk. He would love to see the admirals together in one place, their eyes full of excitement and desire to finally see the poor, young man's dead body in front of them. No, Law didn't want him to die. Actually, he didn't care about Ace at all. Hey, one enemy less. He opened the heavy doors of the sub, walking down the halls towards the control panel where Bart was probably doing his work. While he was walking his thoughts were loaded with lots of stuff; will he go to the New World right _now_ to search for One Piece, or will he wait just for a couple of months and then go straight for it. Yes, things like these really killed him in the term whenever he thought about them. He passed by Asuna's room but something made him return back. Better say a few _familiar_ voices mde him. He pressed his ear on the door, listening to his crewmates little conversation.

"W-what do you mean Ace is gettin executed?" It was Asuna's voice. Law raised an eyebrow but kept listening.

"One of the Shichibukai caught him. I think that his name was Edward Teach..." He already guessed that it was Tobi because of his serious but a little bit childish voice. He was one of his best crewmates ;hardworking and loyal, just how Law liked it and demanded.

"Oh like anybody gives a damn who caught him! Whitebeard's presumably going to make a ruckus out of this."

"For once, I have to agree with Jun." Shachi pointed out.

"Mhm. Me too." Penguin agreed with his fellow patrner.

Jun? Penguin? Shachi? Law furrowed his brows in anger because they were slacking off, even though he told them that they have work to do. _*What is this? A freaking get-together?*_ Nobody disobeys his orders. Even if he commands them to stand on their noses; they will have to do it. He sighed and continued to walk towards the control room ,where he headed in the first place.

**...**

Asuna was beyond suprised. 'Blackbeard' caught Ace? Luffy's big bro? She rememberd when he saved her crew from the marines that were gaining on them in Alabasta. Just because those thickheaded _'carriers of justice' _thought that she and her crew were somehow _allied_ with Crocodile. Yeah right, like they would be allied with the idiot Suna-geezer who almost destroyed Vivi's hometown. Tobi's voice brought her back from her little daze.

"But not just that, I heard that somebody broke into Impel Down and rescued a lots of prisoners, together with Shichibukai Jinbe and Crocodile..." He shifted in his seat, brsuhing his hand through his pink, spiky hair. He sighed. "...whoever did that, he's got guts to even take a single step there, not to mention freeing all of the prisoners and almost destroying the entire prison..." He smiled shooking his head slowly. "...he's one crazy dude."

Asuna titled her head in confusion. "How do you know that it's a 'he'?" They knew something that she didn't, and she wanted to know it too. No, she _demanded_ for them to tell her.

The four pirates blinked. They weren't allowed to tell her that. Especially _her_. However, as long as they have Shachi, who ALWAYS has to be an oblivious moron; their plans could easily get ruined.

"Ehhh? Don't you know? Luffy D. Monkey, your previous captain, he's the one who's behind of all of those jailbirds escaping." His voice was blunt and it came out like _'How come you don't know that, everybody does?'_

Their jawy hit the floor except Asuna's. _*Youuuu dooolt!* _They all thought about the same thing; which one is more painfull; beat him up until he calls for his mommy, or tell this to the captain who would cut him in milions of pieces and feed them to the fishes. The second one sounded good...

"You idiot! We weren't suposed to tell her that!" Jun smacked him over the head as hard as he could. Actually, he was afraid that his captain would blame him for this. And to make it worse; he cut out his work that captain made him do it with a single dead glare that scared the shit out of everybody who got it. Even the ones who didn't get it.

"Ouchh! Why did you do that for?" Shachi rubbed the big lump he recevied from Jun's fist. Poor him; these previous two days just weren't his.

"Do you always sit on your fucking ears when captain tells us something?" The archeologist was boiling from the inside. He just wanted to rip the mechanic's head off. Somehow, Penguin and Tobi joined the fight.

Asuna sweat-dropped at them, but her eyes were still wide. _*Luffy? He's there...*_ She shook her head, claping her hands to get their attention. _*Fucking good-for-nothing morons! Do they always fight like this?*_

The four of them turned their heads at the samurai girl, totally forgeting that she was still there. She had a serious look on her face, that brought no good. The five pirates almost fell on the floor because the sub suddenly started to move.

"Where are we going?" Asuna's voice was stern, but it showed some concern. She wanted to know will she ever see Luffy again.

"We're going straight towards the Marineford. I don't know why, but captain insisted." Penguin explained. The other three nodded thir heads. There was no way in hell they would ever ask Law _'why' _do they have to go there. If they value their precious lifes, of course... and body parts.

The samurai sighed in relief. She was thrilled that she was finally going to see Luffy, but Law would forbid her to go back with him. She sighed. Well, she will just have to make another plan.

**...**

"How much further, Jean Bart?" Law looked at his navigator who was controling the sub. Somtimes Law asked himself how come he knew which button was for what? Even _his _brain couldn't memorize all of them.

"Just a little more, captain. We'll be there for less than ten minutes." He couldn't even give him a longer answer because he was to occupided with the controls. Law nodded his head, turning around to see Bepo sitting on the floor, holding his nodachi in his left paw. He was panting and waving his other one to give himself some air because he was sweating hard. He was probably scared.

"What are you drematising for? Don't tell me your scared,_ AGAIN_?" Jun facepalmed himself. This wasn't anything new from the polar bear. In fact, he always got scared over stupid, silly things. And this was no exception.

"N-No! I'm not scared. It's just, it's to hot and I'm sweating." Bepo defended himself. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was _a little_ scared about this situation. But to make it even worse, because his jumpsuit had multi layers, and he was furry, it was even worse.

Jun rolled his eyes, not beliveing him at atll. "Yeah right." Asuna smacked him over the head, annoyed by him for attacking the poor bear. "Ouch! What was that for you bitch?" He gritted through his teeth. She gave him a warning look, to shut the hell up already. He rubbed his head, lowering his head a bit, grumbling _'Freakin' sword maniac'_. The next time she does that, he won't give up so easily.

"Heheh. You got scolded by a gi~rl!" Shachi and Penguin sang, making Jun more annoyed and embarressed than he already was.

"Shut up!" His face flushed with anger. Oh, he was _sooo_ going to get those two back for this. Asuna sighed at their silly behavior. Her attention turned to Law. She found him interested at the moment. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that he was looking back at her. She quickly bowed her head down, looking at the floor that she found oh so interesting. She cursed under her breath when she felt her face heating upp.

Law smirked at this, but turned his attention at Penguin and Shachi.. "Don't you two have buissnes to do?" His eyebrow raised slowly.

The two mechanichs bowed. "Yessir captain!" The two ran out of the room, not wanting their captain to get angry at them since they already know the consequences too well.

Asuna sweat-dropped at the two pirate's silliness. _*Wow... how did he do that? Nobody ever listened to Luffy like that.*_ A hand that was placed on her shoulder brought her back to reality. She turned her head around to find Tobi smiling at her with his usual friendly smile.

He started to laugh, which made her raise an eyebrow. "See! It's not that bad over here like you thought!"

Her eyes slightly widened in surprise. She returned the smile. She had to admit it, she was already getting used to living with these people, but that doesn't change her plans of escaping soon.

**…**

"Captain! We're here!" One of the pirates who were looking through a periscope informed Law that they have come. A heavy wave hit the sub making everyone fall on the floor. Law held his hat not letting it fall off his head. "Get us out, Mister Bart!" Bart nodded his head.

Law pushed a few people who were standing in his way to the exit. Bepo and Bart followed him, which made Asuna shrug her shoulder and do the same thing.

When they got on the shipboard, they gripped the railing for support. Asuna opened her eyes, but they widened from the sight before her. There were _many_ marines there, which made her almost faint. She raised her head high in the sky, gasping quietly. "Captain, look! Up there!"

Law was surprised; she called him captain. Maybe she was really getting used to living here. However, he couldn't be that sure, he still doubted her and made sure to keep an eye on her. His head instantly shoot up. There was somebody… flying with two more people.

"Hey, isn't that Shichibukai Jinbe?" Tobi asked from behind Asuna.

"Yeah. Oh, and that's Straw Hat Luffy!" Shachi pointed a finger in the air at their direction.

Penguin narrowed his eyes. "Who's the guy that's holding them?" All of them narrowed their eyes, shrugging as _'Don't know'_, but Asuna recognized him.

"Buggy? Is that you?" She shouted making the others put their hands over their ears. "Can't you say it a little less loud?" Shachi sweat-dropped at her.

Buggy flinched but turned around to se who was calling him. "Who's that?" He looked down to see Asuna waving at him. His jaw dropped. "Y-Y-Youuu! The little brat who's with Straw Hat over here?" He pointed at Luffy who was lying unconscious in his hands. Then it hit him. His eyes blinked for a moment. "Wait… What are you even doing here?"

She was about to answer him but Law had to butt in. "You, over there! Bring Straw Hat-ya over here!" His brows furrowed when he saw in what kind of a condition he was. "I'm a doctor!"

Asuna gasped under her breath. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. _*He is… saving him?*_ She was surprised by her captain's actions. Saving someone who has the same goal as you and together with that, you promised him that the next time you meet him again, you'd be enemies… that's just plain weird.

Buggy gave Law a dumbfounded look. Whom does he think he is giving _him_ orders? "Straw Hat-ya? Who the hell are you kid?" He shouted back raising an eyebrow at him. The hell was this?

_*Damn it!* _Law cursed in his mind. Can he just listen to him? "Entrust him to me before the time being!" He was getting impatient. When he decides that he wants to help somebody, they just have to kill and spend his precious time instead of thanking him for his help.

That made Buggy growl. "Like I said, who the hell are you?" At least he could give him an answer first!

A vein popped on Asuna's forehead. "Oh will you just do it already!" She never liked Buggy. He was too stubborn and idiotic for her liking. But what made her curiosity was; why was he helping Luffy? Law gave her a dangerous glare, which made her back away slightly. "Eheh, sorry." She sweat-dropped, giving him a sheepish smile. _*Did I say it too loud?* _Law turned his attention from the foolish at Buggy. "Hurry! Get those two on board!"

Buggy thought for a moment but Kizaru's beam stopped him. He 'yipped', dodging it. Asuna clenched her teeth. "It's Kizaru!" She turned at Law pointing a finger at the admiral. Law looked up at him, but turned his attention at Buggy who was throwing the two wounded men at him. "Alright! He's all yours _'People-I-don't-know-except-for-the-little-brat-over-the~re_!" He stretched the last word. Asuna showed her tongue at him, putting an 'L' on her forehead.

"Who're you calling a loser, you dammed brat?" He was more than pissed. He saved her captain and she didn't even thank him. Ungrateful urchin. Bepo caught Luffy and Bart did the same with Jinbe. "We're diving!" He called out for them to enter the sub right away.

"Trafalgar Laaaw! Asakura Asunaaa!" The said people turned around. It was Kizaru. He shoots another beam towards them. Asuna sheeted her katanas blocking the impact that made a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Kizaru raised an eyebrow at the view; Asuna was unharmed, with a smirk present on her lips. Kizaru smirked back. "Ooooh, I forgot that you can absorb my lightning into your swords…"

She answered him with a simple 'Hmph'. _*It's actually haki, but let him be.* _Penguin grabbed her arm dragging her back into the sub, but a familiar face made her jerk her hand free from him. _*Wait… It can't be…* _It was one of the Four Emperors, Shanks. "'Red Hair' Shanks!" Her eyes sparkled. She was beyond amazed; her biggest role model was standing there in front of her eyes. He seemed to hear that making him turn his attention at her. He blinked, smirking at the acting fangril. She almost fainted, but thank God that Penguin was there to stop her. "Asuna-chan I know that it's rare to se a Yonkou in the everyday life, but please let's go back!" The poor guy was scared of this; marines, admirals, Shichibukai, a Yonkou… Come on already! Shanks tossed Luffy's straw hat at Asuna, which she caught with ease. "Give this to Luffy!" He winked at her. She blinked at the hat, but grinned at him giving him a 'thumbs up' while turning on her heel to get back into the sub.

Law put on his white coat and gloves ready (together with his team) to operate the two badly wounded men. Asuna was pacing outside the infirmary obviously nervous will Luffy get out alive or something worse; dead. Penguin and Shachi were sitting on the bench, looking at the pacing samurai girl. They felt sorry for her. If something like that happened to their captain, they would probably lose it. Bepo was still running around the room, occasionally informing Law that they were being attacked. Law just ignored his fellow first mate and concentrated on his two patients. Soon enough, they managed to outrun the marines, slowing down a little

Asuna opened the door slightly, peeking her head in to look at how her captain was doing. She closed the door fast when she saw that Law noticed her. She huffed realizing that a small blush was visible on her always-pale cheeks. She shook her head violently. _*Damn you Law." _

Her blue orbs blinked when she saw Bepo sitting on the floor, still complaining that he was hot. Jun was attacking him again, but this time with a low voice. Asuna raised an eyebrow. _*Ohhh, so he did get scared after all.* _She smirked at that. Penguin and Shachi joined him too, commenting that the bear was too annoying and noisy. Asuna ignored them and started to walk towards the near by window.

"Hey. What are you looking at?" The sudden voice made her turn around. It was none other than Tobi with his usual smile. Asuna turned her head too look through the window again. Her eyes caught two whales that we're swimming not far away from the sub. Her lips curved up at the sight. She always thought that whales were magnificent creatures, but Luffy always said that that's just food that needs to be cocked and eaten. Speaking of which. "How did it go?" She prayed for God to hear good news.

Tobi laughed. "Everything's great. I see that he doesn't want to die that easily." She bit her lip. _*Thank You!* _

"But it's all thanks to captain too. If it wasn't for him, who knows if he would still be alive." His voice was always low when he praised his captain. Asuna turned around, hugging him tight. The medic blinked in surprised. "Asuna-cha-"

"Thank you so much!" She sobbed burying her head in his shoulder. "Thank you for saving him." What was wrong with her? She never cried.

Tobi sighed putting his chin on her head (since he was _way_ taller than her) rocking her back and forth. "Shhhh, its okay, its okay. Don't cry please. That's, just not you." He moved his head, brushing her tears that were sliding down her cheeks. She rubbed her eyes, sobbing. She wasn't crying because she was sad. She was happy that Luffy was alive. Asuna looked up at Tobi with sore and puffy eyes. She smiled nodding her head already getting her confidence back. "Thanks, Tobi."

The medic smiled at her. "No problem. Now, go get some fresh air outside okay?" He grinned when she nodded her head. When she opened the door of the sub, she turned her head at Tobi. "I owe ya one."

When she got out on the deck, Asuna was more than confused. The first thing that caught her eye was the marine ship that was standing near the sub. She narrowed her eyes, grabbing the hilt of her sword. _*The hell? Why are the marines here?* _Her eyes blinked when she realized that a Shichibukai was here. Empress Boa Hancock, together with some weird okama people and even their queen, Emporio Ivankov was there too. She had to admit; he _did _not look that huge on the screen. Bepo was there along with Penguin and Shachi who were drooling over Hancock. Bepo was depressed as always. That made Asuna sweat-drop. Law was leaning on the nearby wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Asuna's eyes fell on one of the people from the crowd. "Eh! Jimbei-san, you shouldn't be up yet! Your wounds still haven't healed!" She scolded the fishman as a mother would do the same to her child that wants to eat candy before dinner. The fishman bowed his head down in shame. "How can I sleep when Luffy-kun is hurt?" Her eyes softened and she bowed her head just like him, feeling gloomy already. "Luffy-chan…" Penguin and Shachi's jaws fell. "Just like Bepo!" When Bepo heard his name, he did the same thing like them. "I'm sorry…"

Hancock's eyes narrowed at the sullen samurai girl. "You! What are you doing here on a ship full of men! You're a shameful woman!" She pointed a finger at Asuna, throwing her head backwards like she always did.

Asuna sweat-dropped at her scratching her temple. "Um, okay… you know you're going to break your spine if you do that, right?" She was uncertain if she should comment anything since she already knew what kind of a temper this woman had.

Asuna heard a chuckle from Ivankov and Boa snapped her head back. "How dare you, you disgraceful woman! Do you know who are you talking to? I am Boa Hanckock and showe some respect because I am... beautifull! And you're certinally not!"

Asuna furrowed her brows. "Hey, do you know that I just saved your life for a good five years. I think that you should be the one showing more re-Mmmfph!" She was cut off by Shachi and Penguin putting their hands over her mouth fulminant. "Hehe, Asuna-chan that's enough." Shachi laughed nervously. He already knew that she would cut her head off if they didn't stop her. Asuna narrowed her eyes in anoyance.

Boa ignored the young girl and turned her attention at Bepo. "You, beast! Bring me a den-den mushi, we need to get back to Amazon Lily! This is not a place for Luffy-sama to take his rest." She squealed when she said Luffy's name, making Asuna raise her eyebrow. _*What's her problem?* _Bepo shoot his head upwards. "Ah! Yes, we do ma'am!" something just wasn't right. "Sorry!" Ah! There it is. Shachi and Penguin were complaining about that Bepo was the Empress's slave and that it wasn't fair.

"I think it's time for us to part! We have to return to our Okama kingdom!" Ivankov jumped back on the marine ship. "Say hi to Straw Hat-boy for me!" He waved at them Asuna heard cries of farewell and 'Get better soon enough, Luffy-san'. She smiled. They reminded her of one of the Barbeque members. What was his name? Bon-chan? Yeah, that was the one. She saw Boa talking about something to Law. Her eyes datred at the fishman that was still depresed and worried about Luffy. She smiled at him. "Don't worry, Jinbe-san. Captain is a great doctor. He knows his job very well." She blinked at how she called Law. Captain... Well, she was in his crew now so it was obvious for her to call him that. Jinbe returnerd the smile. "Thank you, um..."

Asuna got the point. "Asakura Asuna." He wanted to know her name.

Jinbe thought for a momet. "I think I heard that name from someone." Then he remebred. "Wouldn't you be the daughter of-" But he was cutt off by her.

"Ehehehe... well, yeah, I know who you're talking about!" She gave him a sheepish smile. "But just don't say it too loud. I don't want anybody to know that info about me from here." She whispered in a low and serious voice.

Jinbe blinked, quite confused but nodded his head. "I get it. But you're not like him. You're diffrent." He observed her but noticed two katanas that were placed on the both side of her hips. "Ahhh. Now I know what makes you his daughter." He smirked at her.

Asuna sighed putting her hands on her hips. "Isn't it obvious?"

**...**

Law has talked over with Boa about their plan. She offered them help, but Law said that they will cross the sea with the sub. His attention turned over at Asuna who was talking and laughing with Shachi, Penguin and the other two of his crew members. He was suprised when he saw her laugh; because he has never seen her laugh or smile. Why was she always acting so open to his crewmates and not to _him_? But what concered him was ho much she was worried about Luffy. Yes, she was one of his crewmates and he _somehow_ understand her feelings, but that doesn't give her the right to just change her mind now and go back to travel with him. Now she was talking to the former Shichibukai. Not really talking, but actually whispering. He wanted to know what they were discussing about. That's when he remebred that she called him 'Captain' today. Maybe she was already accepting him as her captain, but he still doubted about that. He decided that he will need to keep a close eye on her. Who knows what crazy things would come up to the samurai girl's twisted mind.

* * *

**Finally finished :D Sorry for the long update ^^ I had so many things for school since its over for less than a month :/ **

**The next chapter will be the depart and the starting of Asuna's two years of 'training' (better say going up on new adventures ^^')**

**Comments, criticsm and questions are always welcome, so feel free to leave some ;) (Ain't forcin' ya dude :P)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding her law** by; **MangaFreak55**

**Here is the sixth chapter :) **

**Sorry for the long update, I had a lots of subjects to study for (tough, I still have a lots of them) :/**

**But, it's out now so enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Oh and for the reviews; When the time comes you will find out who her father is (it's not hard to guess :P)**

* * *

**Note; I don't own any of the One Piece characters, ONLY Asakura Asuna**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**Farwell, my nakama...**

Asuna was in her room cleaning her katanas, bored as hell. She thought that this little _road-trip __to the Amazon Lily_ was going to be shorter. But knowing her luck, her hope was just in vain. She let out a small sigh, finishing with the cleaning of her looked at the fully clean glaives, admiring her artwork. She preferred seeing her katanas clean, more than dirty and full of rust. Her eyes blinked when she saw a figure reflecting from them. Her brows furrowed when she noticed that it was Law, his amusing smirk present on his lips. _*How come I didn't hear the door open?*_ She tried to pretend that she didn't notice him, but he figured her out.

"Don't pretend that you didn't notice my presence Miss Asuna." She could hear amusement in his voice. Why did he always had to pester her when she wanted some alone time? This guy was really a pain in the back.

Asuna didn't even bother to look up at him when she said this; "I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about. I was busy cleaning my swords, 'Captain'…" She said the word 'Captain' in a mocking tone. She still didn't approve him as her captain and what she said yesterday, it was just a misunderstanding.

Law's smirk disappeared from his features, replacing it with serious one. His eyebrow rose at the girl's statement. "What about yesterday? You called me 'Captain', didn't you?" He smirked when he noticed the girl flinch.

Asuna's face flushed in anger. She turned her head around but backed her head away with a 'yeep' when she noticed that he was kneeling behind her. Her face even flushed more in embarrassment when she figured how close he was to her, for her liking. Asuna shook her head, calming down a little. "That was just adrenaline!" She defended herself.

Law's smirk just widened, not believing the samurai girl at all. "Okay, whatever you say Miss Asuna. Just for you to remember…" He got up from the kneeling position, his joints making a cracking sound. He turned on his heel opening the door of her room, finishing his phrase. "… I _will_ be your second and your _last _captain, because I will not hand you back to Luffy-ya, even if it kills me. I always keep _everything_ what I stole from somebody." He got out of her room closing the door behind him.

Asuna's eyes widened. This was unbelievable. She finally had to chance to get back with Luffy again, but her so-called _'captain'_ had to ruin everything. Her eyes stared at the katana in her hand, a low sigh escaping from her lips. Well, this was pointless, but maybe, just maybe she could find a way to escape from him and return to her _only_ captain.

**…**

_"Asunaaa~ come oooon!" Luffy whined at the emotionless girl in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest. Her big sky-blue eyes blinked once, but her face remained the same._

_"…No." The samurai girl's voice was stern. Luffy has been urging her to join his crew, which only had two people. However, he just hade to make her be his second crewmate._

_Luffy pouted. How was he supposed to be the Pirate King with only one crewmate? Moreover, to make it better; this girl was beyond strong and that made him even more persistent to make her join him. "Oh come on! What are you going to do on this island anyway? It's so boring and hooot~! Seriously, how can you live somewhere where's this hot with long sleeves?" He touched the sleeves of her under vest, playing with the buttons._

_The black-haired girl twitched drawing her katana, bringing it up to his neck. Her eyes shone with anger towards the Straw Hat-boy. Nobody ever touched her, just when they were asking for death. "Touch me again and you're head will be the next one hanging on my bedroom wall." _

_Luffy blinked at the silver blade. For the love of God, he only wanted her to join him! Was that too much to ask? Luffy turned on his heel, making the samurai girl raise an eyebrow. *Is he giving up?* It was weird to her that he did not even said a word. She sheeted her katana still looking at the Pirate King-wanna be man that was walking towards his green-haired mate that was supposed to be Roronoa Zoro; the former bounty hunter samurai._

_"Are you leaving already, Mugiwara-san (1)?" Her voice was provoking which made the pirate captain stop in his tracks. She smirked at that. *Not without a fight, eh?* _

_Luffy turned his head behind his shoulder slightly. "I'll be back when you make up your mind. By then…" He gave her his famous grin. "…I hope that the answer will be 'Hell yeah.'" He waved his hand at her walking side-by-side with Zoro. _

_Asuna's expression was still emotionless, but she closed her eyes, chuckling slightly under her breath. Her eyes opened again, looking at the blue sky. She remembered the times with her adopted father who trained so hard with her so she could become as same as him one day. She wanted to see him again. He was the one who left her on this island. Her face saddened for a moment but returned to its normal insensitive form. Becoming a pirate; that was something that he would not approve. _

**…**

Asuna got on the deck of the ship, her mouth gaping at the view before her. The forests of the Amazon Lily were _huge _and very, very stiff. Did these women even have any houses on this island?

"It's very beautiful, don't you think Miss Asuna?" The said girl almost got a heart attack of the sudden voice that she knew who belonged to very well. She turned around to see Law smirking down at her. Sometimes, she hated that she was so short because he looked like a giant towards her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who are you referring to? The nature or the women?" She smirked back at him. His own eyebrow rose this time, but that only made him chuckle. He got down from the sub, leaving the puzzled girl do the same thing.

Asuna noticed that Shachi, Penguin and the others were already down there together with the Kuja pirates who were sending threatening glances at Shachi, Penguin and Bepo who were marveling their beauties. "I can't believe that we are at the Women's island." Shachi whispered to Penguin examining the Kuja pirates who looked like they wanted to rip their heads off. "This is like a dream come true!" Penguin agreed with Shachi, but they stopped when Jun and Tobi gave them a slight punch in the shoulder which in response they stopped.

"I hope there are any female bears." Bepo joined their conversation, not noticing that they finished it.

"This is a country of women!" The four of them yelled at the dazing polar bear.

"Sorry…" He bowed his head down in shame. Asuna ignored the idiotic pirates turning her attention at the former Shichibukai. It seemed that he was still worried for Luffy, but Asuna on the other hand managed not to show it, especially not in front of Law. She slowly walked towards him, poking his arm to get his attention, which she did. He looked at her with troubled eyes, but she just gave him a confident smile. "Don't worry Jinbe-san. I know that he'll be better." Her hands found their way to her katna's hilt where she had placed Luffy's straw hat. She placed it on the top of her hat, and grinned at Jinbe in a way that Luffy would at everyone. However, hers just wasn't effective like his. Jinbe blinked at her but laughed sincerely when she tried to imitate Luffy. "Hahahahahahahaha! You're just like Luffy aren't you, you little squirt?" He pushed the straw hat more onto her head, trying to ruffle her hair, but since it was blocked with it, he failed.

She pouted but laughed as well. "Hahaha! I know that everything is going to be okay. Luffy is very strong and he'll make it through." She smiled at him, noting that she trusted Luffy.

Jinbe nodded his head. "I understand, Kenkaku-chan (2)."

Asuna sweat-dropped. _*He already gave me a nickname.* _Their conversation was interrupted when Law called out for them. "Miss Asuna! Jinbe-ya! Come over here." They shared a look but managed to reach the crew. Asuna walked beside Law who gave her a questioning look. She seemed to notice that. "I was just talking to him, captain. Don't start to doubt at me again."

His eyes slightly opened when she called him captain again but right now, he didn't want to touch on that topic once again, so why not make her suffer for a while?

**…**

Luffy has been going berserk ever since he woke up. The Heart pirates tried to stop him but it was impossible. Asuna has never seen him like this; he was acting like a mad man. She wanted to help them, if it wasn't for Law who instantly told her that if he sees her, that would make him go all rampage, but she thought that he will just have to fight for her with him. Her eyes darted at Jinbe who was still worried for the black-haired boy. She was too, but like she would show her emotions to anyone who didn't know her.

"What do you think will happen if we let him go like that?" Jinbe asked still concerned.

Law ignored the yells of his crewmates. "It's simple. His wounds will open back up, and he might die this time." He was blunt which didn't surprise Asuna at all.

She snapped her head up when she heard something big fall onto the ground with a loud crash. Her eyes slightly widened when she noticed that it was Luffy's doing.

"Woah, woah, woah! Straw Hat stop, where do you think you're running to?" Jun yelled after him but Luffy ignored him still running at full speed to who knows where. He groaned scratching his temples. "What the hell is wrong with that kid?"

Asuna got up from the floor only to be stopped by Law who held her wrist tightly. She furrowed her brows at him. _*What kind of a strength this man has?* _He gave her a warning look. "And where do you think _you're_ going?" She shrugged her shoulder as a _'Don't know'_. Law growled pulling her down onto the floor. "I told you no to go after him." He smirked when she gave him a pouty face. Jinbe blinked his eyes at the weird couple. He got of the floor and went after Luffy. "I'll go find him, and you guys stay here."

Law nodded his head still looking at Asuna who now had her back turned at him. He couldn't help but smirk more at her. She was just amusing but shy too. If he knew something about this girl, she had split personalities.

**…**

"Waaah! Look at the huge Sea King!" Shachi exclaimed at the huge creature that was likely fighting with something. Asuna narrowed her eyes looking at the place where water splashed just seconds ago. Jun snorted at her. "What are you blind? It's right in front of you're nose!" Asuna didn't even look from the spot in the ocean. "Shut up, idiot." Her voice was calm. Jun twitched at her. "Who you calling an idiot, short stuff?" He patted her head gently. Just as she was going to throw a punch at him, Shachi stopped her with his shouting. "A man? What? Who are you?"

Asuna's head turned around at the shore her eyes widening. An old man was getting out of the water- Wait a minute…

Her eyes sparkled when she noticed that it was Rayleigh. Jun blinked his eyes when he noticed that she wasn't in front of him anymore. He swat-dropped when he noticed that she was staring at Dark King Rayle- huh?

"Dark King Rayleigh!" Their jaws hit the floor. What the hell was he doing here.

"Ah, I know you people. We met at the Shabondy." Was all he said? Seeing a man that fought with a Sea King suddenly get out of the water wasn't an every day event. Law furrowed his brows. _*What the? What is he doing here?* But_ he noticed that Asuna didn't seem to mind that at all. Actually, she was acting just like she was at the Shabondy Archipelago. However, this time was even worse. He tried to concentrate at Rayleigh's story.

"I got into a storm, so it probably brought me up here." He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. Law didn't buy that at all. He couldn't fool him, this was the Calm Belt, and there are no storms in here, only in rare times.

Asuna's sparkles disappeared as she blinked her eyes. "What do you mean a storm? This is the Calm Belt. There are no storms." She pointed out, the others agreeing with her. She learned many things from Nami and he couldn't fool her.

Rayleigh seemed to be taken back by that, but ignored the girl. "If you are here, then that means that Luffy-kun is on this island too." He smirked when he saw their shocked faces.

Asuna narrowed her sky blue eyes at him. "And how did you figure that out?" She crossed her arms on her chest giving him a questioning look.

Rayleigh grinned at the dumb girl. "Aren't you one of his crewmates, miss?" He put his hands on the both side of his hips raising an eyebrow at her.

She blinked at him, laughing nervously while scratching the back of her neck. "Well about that-"But she was cut off by Law. "We don't have time fir this. Let's get going, pack your things!" He ignored the winnings and the protests of his crew.

"Awww, come on! Just when I wanted to go to the Women's palace." Shachi complained, lowering the tent down. Tobi nodded his head agreeing. "Even though I wouldn't have the guts to do it, I was hoping to see them." He laughed.

"If there were only female bears." Bepo thought that maybe he could join too, but it always ends up by them scolding him. "WILL YOU STAY OUT OF IT!"

Asuna blinked at her friends not even wanting to know how they made Bepo apologize (not like it was something rare) but she concentrated her attention at Law. She sighed. Did he want to make her life miserable, or maybe he wasn't just paying attention at her needs? Whatever it was, her life was in the total collapse.

Law ordered everyone to get on the sub, which she did, following closely behind Tobi. Then that's when she noticed the straw hat was still hanging on the hilt of her sword. She ran to the edge of the railing, getting strange looks from the rest of the crew.

"Rayleigh-san!" She shouted from the top of her lungs. He heard her and turned around giving her a raised eyebrow. She threw the straw hat in the air, which he caught with ease.

"Give this to Luffy-chan, and tell him that I'll miss him!" She waved her hand, the sub finally started to set sail. Rayleigh laughed giving her a thumbs-up.

**…**

Asuna was looking at the starry sky on the deck. They still haven't got under water, and ahe didn't feel like going to sleep yet. She got out of her little daze when she heard footsteps coming.

"What are you doing out this late, Miss Asuna?" It was Law. She sighed in annoyance. _*Not again.* _She turned her head at the side since he was standing beside her now. "I think that I should be asking you the same thing."

Law glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. He smirked at her. She was always so full of questions. He rubbed his goatee, as if he was thinking about something. *Maybe I'll tell her that later.*

"I rarely sleep better say never." He stated simply, but received a dull glre from the samurai girl. He noticed just now that she didn't had her katanas with her, since that was very rear. Asuna put her hands on her hips clapping her foot on the wooden floor gently.

"And why aren't you sleeping? Your eyes always seem so tired and lack of sleep." She pointed a finger at his always tired eyes. She always asked herself why he had circles under them, and now she got her answer where she wanted. Maybe he should act more like Zoro when it came to sleeping issuses.

Law's eyes blinked. Was this girl accusing him for something or was it just him? He smirked at her. "I'm a very busy man, Miss Asuna." He started to walk back ino the sub leaving her behind."Oh and about the duties... since you like the deck so much, you'll be cleaning it every day, starting tommorow." His smirk widened when he knew the girl's reaction already very well.

Asuna's eyes widened, a vein popping on her head. Her teeth clenched, and she yeeled at him from the top of her lungs. "Trafalgar Law I hate you, and I'll make the whole world know that!" But he didn't hear her because he was already in the sub.

She sighed but something caught her eye. She picked a list of a paper that was on the floor. _*He must of dropped it.* _But what got her attention more was the article that came out today. She couldn't see well because of the dark, but thaks to her Rai rai no powers. Her eyes widened when she read it.

Her heart was jumping in excitment and shewhispered, holding the paper close to her chest. "I will captain! I promise." Maybe things just started to go the was she was hoping they would.

**...**

_"You can be happy that I reconsidered joining you." Asuna leaned in her seat giving a glare at the Straw Hat boy.  
_

_He grinned at her. "Shihihi! And I am!"_

* * *

_(1) Mugiwara- it means Straw Hat_

_(2) Kenkau is actually a swordsman, but like I care ^^_

* * *

**This really sucked, but nah like I care ^^ So the manga plot is over (for now) and the next chapter will be on the new island already (as I guess) but I'll see ^^**

**Revews, comments, criticism are allowed as always :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finding her law**; by **MangaFreak55**

**Sorry for the long update, blame my school :P**

**Thank you for the reviews :D and here are my replies;**

* * *

**AkatsukiGirl;** Well, I don't know :P I think that the last chapter was really lame xP Because I didn't know what I was going to write for it, but I think that maybe this one is going to be better :D

Oh and for Tobi, yes, I got it from Naruto xD To tell you the truth, Tobi is my favourite character from Naruto, I just love the evil, mentaly-unstable cutie. :) (Just for you to know, I'm voting for him in the war xD, Don't kill me!)

**UselessThings;** Yeah, she can be emotionless sometimes :) I didn't want her to be a hyperactive idiot with the people she doesn't know, she just doesn't show her feelings towards the Heart pirates, but she'll loosen up a bit ;)

**Zee P;** Oh, you don't know anything ;) Maybe in the future chapters I'll add some flashbacks while she was with the Straw Hats :P

**Sira-chan;** She does, for now ;)

**10th Squad 3rd Seat;** I agree with you on that one ;D

**The everchanging** and **MyLifeSucks;** Thank you for your support :)

* * *

**There you go, and just for you to know, I'm not going to update a new chapter soon because of my school duties :/ But I'll try to make it faster than **

* * *

**this one :)**

**Note; I don't own any of the One Piece characters, just Asakura Asuna**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Arriving on a new island**

Asuna rollled in her bed for the hundred time while she was sleeping. It wasn't like she had nightmares or problems with sleeping, but it's been long since she slept on the bed. When she was in the Straw Hat crew she always slept on the floor with Zoro, although the two of them never get along with each other they have the same flaws like drinking, sleeping, no sense of the direaction which she blamed him for that because she thought that it's getting _way _to contagious. It was simple; they hated each other.

She let out a small groan when something soft chafed her shoulder gently making her open one eye slowly. It was strange that something like that woke her up out of the blue. It would take years for Nami or Usopp whos jobs were to wake her up so she wouldn't be late for breakfast or else Luffy would devour all of the leftovers. The soft thing stir her again but this time she removed the covers from herself, letting them fall on the floor. She rubbed her eyes lazily, adjusting them to the light that reached the room through the round window.

"What do you want..." It was more like a statment than a question. Well, since it was morning it was difficult for her to form her words in the right way. After her vision returned to its normal state she realized that Bepo was the one that evoke her. She was confused. Usually Shach and Penguin would come into her room every morning to wake her up. Maybe they were busy this acre...

"I'm sorry for waking you up Asuna-chan, but you... slept through breakfast." He would too if it was not for Jun and Tobi who woke him up in time, but his confusion rose when she gave him a dull look. The samurai girl scared him to death when she, out of nowhere, jumped of the bed while running towards the bathroom like crazy.

"God dammit! Why didn't those two good-for nothing idiots wake me up?" Bepo barely understood her because she was brushing her teeth. The bathroom door opened with a loud bang. The bear sweat-dropped at the round of her complaints; that captain was presumably going to be mad at her because she was late for work.

"This is entire Penguin and Shachi's fault. I told them to give me a damn alarm because I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later!" She opened her closet taking out a pair of dark, tight jeans and a green tank top that showed her entire upper back and the most of her lower back, together with the strip of her black and blue bikini halter-top. She pulled her black high-heeled sandals while tying her long black hair with her green ribbon, letting her bangs cover the left side of her face.

"All ready." It was a good thing that Law let her get her stuff from the Sunny. Who knows what she would wear if he didn't let her. She walked towards the door of her room, grabbing the doorknob, opening them wide.

"Come on Bepo, let's go." And in a blink of an eye, she was already gone.

Bepo's mouth gaped. "Wait, Asuna-chan! Wait for me!" This girl sure was nuts.

**…**

Law was on the deck, taping his foot impatiently against the wooden floor. He has been waiting for Bepo to bring Asuna, so she could finish her job, the last thirty minutes. _*What is taking them so long?*_ Thatgirl sure was a pain in the back sometimes; always making him wait. To make it even worse, they were heading towards the new island and he thought that it was going to take an hour for them to get there, but ten minutes ago, Bart informed him that it was going to take _much more_ time for them to arrive. That just made his day even more badly than it already was. His little daze was interrupted when the door of the sub opened, reveling his first mate together with his new, petty samurai who was… dressed really _provoking_. An eyebrow just had to be raised at that. _*Does she even know how perverted these guys are?* _But he concentrated his attention at the fact that she was late.

"You're late, Miss Asuna." His voice was stern and warning which made the girl even more nervous than she already was.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, captain." It slipped again, but this time she meant to call him like that, but like he has to know.

Law ignored her apologies and sighed, noting for her to start cleaning the deck. "Get to work, and because you were late, I will extend your cleaning for two more hours. Enjoy yourself Miss Asuna." He smirked when he noticed that she didn't intend to talk back at him if she knew the consequences of it, so she just nodded her head. "Yes sir."

He had to admit that he was a little disappointed that she didn't start an argument with him, though it would be really amusing to see her pouty face like he did in the Amazon Lily. Well, no time for that, he has to inform his two mechanics that they are free for today since they are heading for a new island and they have already repaired everything. He turned on his heel, heading towards the control panel to se how Bart was doing.

While Asuna was cleaning the deck, she heard the door of the sub close. Her eyes blinked and she turned her head at the direction where the infamous pirate captain was standing to see that he was not there anymore. Her shoulders shrugged. _*Maybe he has work to do.* _

"Good morning, Asuna-chan." A familiar voice called behind her, almost giving her a heart attack. The said girl turned around only to be greeted by Tobi's friendly grin. That always made the corner of her lips twitch up too.

"Woah. It's you, Tobi. Don't do that ever again; you almost gave me a mini heart attack." She hit his shoulder playfully, making sure that she didn't do it hard like she did to Sanji or Luffy… and even Franky.

The pink-haired male just laughed in response, rubbing the spot where she nudged him. "Sorry. Won't happen ever again." Tobi was always nice to her, unlike Jun who always picked a fight with her. Sometimes she thought that he really wanted to die by her hands, or better say swords. Shachi and Penguin weren't any better; always urging her to play strip poker with them, which would end with them being hanged up on the flag.

"Hey, do you know that we are going on a new island?" Tobi asked the confused girl that was sitting beside him. She always made confused faces, but he found them quite cute. Asuna blinked in confusion. A new island? Law didn't tell her anything about going a new island, nor did Bepo. By the way, where is that polar bear?

"New island? Captain didn't tell me anything about a new island…" She said it more to herself, putting a finger under her chin.

"Hm, he didn't? We already knew that yesterday night. Captain said it while we were having dinner." Tobi explained. Did she have amnesia or something? "Didn't you hear?"

Asuna's jaw hit the floor. Of course, she couldn't know that since she was on the deck that night, skipping dinner. Her head bowed down, but then her stomach growled, reminding her that she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday morning.

Tobi didn't even had to ask; he knew that sound oh so well, like he was hearing his own gut telling him that he needed food. He took an energy bar that he kept in his pocket for special cases, bringing it near her nose to wake her up a little.

Asuna's head shoot up when she smelled something tasty. She looked at the chocolate bar that Tobi was holding in his hand. Saliva almost started going down her mouth while she was looking at the tasty, eatable, crunchy, sweet- Her head shook. *_No, stop it! Get a hold of yourself Asuna! If he asks you to take it, then you will do it* _

"Asuna-chan I know that you're hungry, so you can take it. I don't mind." She didn't even had to look up. She knew that Tobi was smiling down at her with his usual grin. How could she say no; first, she was hungry like a dog and just wanted to munch on the chocolate bar. Second, she couldn't say no to him, out of all people who had understanding for her. She lifted her head up, smiling at the medic while taking the food from his hand.

"Thank you, Tobi; you really know how to make someone's day..." She took a small bite, chewing onto the crunchy, hazelnut (who she thought that had the same taste like it) chocolate bar, enjoying herself with the small meal that was certainly enough for her in one day. Going on a new island… that was something that she wasn't ready for right now, but if Law said so; she couldn't disobey his orders. However, she wanted to know more about the island they were heading towards, so maybe Tobi knew something about it since he was like his left-hand man.

"Hey, Tobi-san. You wouldn't suppose to know something about this island we are going to, hm?" Asuna asked him, swallowing the chocolate she chewed until it melted into her mouth. She took another bite but this time a bigger one, almost finishing it.

The medic frowned his brows, putting a finger under his chin in a thoughtful way. "I don't know… but captain said that we just need some groceries, since we didn't have enough time to buy time on the last island." To tell you the truth, he himself wasn't sure why Law wanted to go on a next island in this short period of time. Maybe there was something very important on it, or maybe they really needed to buy some viands.

Asuna's eyebrow rose at the boy's statement. _*He just needs groceries. Is he THAT mentally unstable?* _To her, Trafalgar Law was an interesting character indeed. What new _'virtues'_ is she going to find about him? Corpse with broken limbs that he, by any chance, recently made experiments on, hided in his fridge. Well, if _he _was in question, nothing could surprise her anymore.

"What are you two idiots doing here?" Once again, someone scared the shit out of her. Moreover, it always happened when she was off-guard.

The samurai girl hugged the pink-haired pirate next her, holding him tight for dear-life. _*What is it with people scaring me today?* _Better question, why was she scared anyway, like Luffy never did this to her all the time, she should be used to it already. Her head slowly turned around, looking at the familiar face. It was her (worst) friend, Jun. She stared at him blankly, which in return he gave her a raised eyebrow. "Oh, it's just you. What are you doing here?" She answered bluntly, letting go of the breathless medic who was trying to get his breath back. Did she really squeeze him _that _hard? However, how come she didn't hear 'Blondie' over here open the door?

The archeologist clenched his teeth, almost breaking the cigarette that was in his mouth in two. He moved his hand to her head, ruffling her hair as if she was a little kid. "Hmph, don't get your panties in a bunch shorty. Captain told me to look if we're getting closer." He blew the smoke from his mouth, pulling another one at once. Asuna gave him a dangerous look, shooking his hand off. He always treated her like a child, which made her hate him. She knew that he didn't trusted her and that he knew that she had something up her sleeve, but like she cared anyway; he was to dumb to get anything.

"Oh really. So what is the situation? Are we getting closer, _'Mister I-know-everything'?_" Her voice was sarcastic and she knew that it was going to annoy him every second is she keeps repeating it over repeatedly. Then, something caught her attention, making her blink her blue eyes in confusion. Something cold fell on the tip of her nose, melting right away. She moved the water from her nose, but something fell on her head this time. Her head shoot up, her eyes widened when she looked at the view above her. It was snowing.

"Snow…" It was more like a whisper, but Jun and Tobi heard her. Jun smirked at her. "Does this answer your question?" He pointed his finger at the white snowflakes. He was too proud of himself sometimes that he was surprising himself of how smart he was. Even tough Asuna thought that his prediction was nothing special.

Asuna pouted, folding her arms over her chest. "Like I care, you're still a dumb idiot." She showed her tongue at him, breaking every nerve in his head.

"Why you little-"But he cut himself off when the door of the sub opened. The three pirates turned their heads only to be saluted by Law, Bepo (who was holding Law's nodachi), Shachi, and Penguin. They were just here in time.

"Aaaah, it's snowing!" Shachi exclaimed, catching the snowflakes but failed every time he tried to catch one. An idiot as he was, Penguin copied his fellow partner, but since he was the same luck as Shachi; he failed. Everyone, except Law, sweat-dropped at the two children like men. _*They are worse than a two year old…*_

Their little space out was cut off by Law. "Listen, all off you! We're heading on a new island for some groceries that we forgot to buy on the Archipelago, because of _someone_…" He looked at Asuna, who just turned her head the other way and started to whistle, pretending that she missed that one. It was _her_ fault because he forgot to buy his books and food supplies, but let us leave that in the past. He sighed continuing. "… but if you have something that you need, buy it here and return to the sub by the evening!"

They all nodded their heads in understanding. Well, there were some things she needed to bu. There were a few hygiene items, new clothes, a new ribbon because hers was all worn out and full creases and dust for the sake of the millions of battles it went through. What she did not know was that; why did they choose to buy food supplies on a freaking winter island?

Asuna walked towards Law, pulling him by his hoodie to get his attention. The pirate captain turned around, a smirk forming on his features when he noticed that it was his samurai. "What's the matter Miss Asuna?" His eyes blinked when she gave him a questioning look. What was on her mind _now_?

The samurai girl rubbed the back of her neck slightly. "Umm, I have a little question captain. Where are we going to get any food supplies on a winter island?" She told him, quite unsure if she should keep her mouth shut and not ask any questions in the first place. Nevertheless, she was interested.

Law raised an eyebrow, but his smirk was still there. He leaned in closer to her face, the girl backed her head away for a good half meter just in case if he did not think about killing here, and that smirk of his that showed anything than good attentions. "You don't have to worry about that, Miss Asuna. There are probably people living there so if they won't let us get any, we'll just _steal_." He grinned at her and started walking towards the railing of the sub.

Asuna's curiosity just raised, but she knew that he was serious. What could she except more from the egoistical pirate captain, and his last words; reminded her of Nami so much…

"Miss Asuna! Come here this instant." What did he want now? However, something in his voice made her suspect that it was not good at all. Asuna flinched but started walking at his direction. When she got there, he gave her a death glare that she hated so much.

"What the hell is this?" He showed his finger right in front of her face to make her realize that it was filthy and full of dust. She mentally face palmed herself. The sub; she forgot to clean it, but she had a good reason.

"It's all Tobi's fault, honest! I started cleaning it but then he came we started to… chat, a little." Actually, she had the time to do it but talking with Tobi was much more fun.

Law sighed. This girl was killing him. She could not even do a single choir that was easy. To make it worse, it was her first day of cleaning and she slacked off. Who knows how she will handle it in the future, but he could not punish her the first day. Even he had a heart.

"I won't punish you today Miss Asuna, but if this happens _one _more time…" he paused, smirking like a maniac. " … maybe this time, for real, I would be forced to throw you into the sea." He walked away, leaving the stunning girl to think a little about her behaviors towards him.

Asuna gulped the saliva form her mouth afraid if what he said about the throwing her into the sea, if he really meant it. Her new captain sure was not _anything _like her old captain. This guy was a sadistic, egotistical, dreadful lunatic… in a bad way of course. While Luffy on the other hand was the same, but in a much less scarier way. He was actually bad at being scared since his face, laughs and reactions on everything were just adorable to her. Moreover, she just wanted to get back to her old crewmates.

"A-Asuna-chan… what are you wearing…" A whisper that came from behind her returned her back to reality. Her head turned around too see a fantasized, blushing Shachi who was probably in cloud nine now. A vein popped on her head. She knew _exactly_ what he was thinking about. In addition to that, the fact that he was drooling made her pissed off even more.

"What did you say you little twerp?" Sparkles flied from her fingers ready to zap him into crisps. She seared both him and Penguin yesterday for the same reason, only this time Penguin was not involved.

The mechanic let out a small, high-pitched girly scream, folding his arms in from of him as if he was afraid that she was going to chop his head off which she thought about doing it; but why not let him suffer for a while. "I-I'm sorry Asuna-chan, please don't hurt me!" He was likely afraid of the samurai girl. Well _who_ wouldn't be when she gave them her super frightening, warning look? Asuna grinned at him. Oh, she was enjoying this all right. Right when she was about to zap him Bepo broke their little _conversation_. "Captain, I think we're here!"

The group of pirates looked at the big mountain-like island before them. Asuna's eyes widened and her jaw opened slightly. Her eyes trailed all the way to the top of it almost making her fall backwards because of the abnormal height of the snow caped isle. The others were surprised as well, but their reaction was worse than hers was; their screams showed how much the girl was braver than the four pirates were.

Law put his hands in his pockets, narrowing his eyes at the coastline. No, it was not the shore that got his attention; it was an old man who was standing there with a weapon in his hands, probably preparing to stop them from getting any further. How bothersome.

Asuna seemed to notice the sudden change of mood with her captain, tough to her he was always so mysterious and quiet. She tried to focus her tendance at what he was looking at. Now she realized what he was concerned about; some _weird_ looking guy… oaky not weird but to her he was dressed weird, tough he would think of her the same way since it was -20°degrees in this place and she was only wearing her , but she didn't minded that at all. He looked like an eskimo with the furry capes and the weird mustache. Still, what intersetd her more was, why were he pointing the weird gun-spears at them?

"What's his problem?" Jun asked from behind here, noticing the strange, armed man.

"How does he think that he can harm us with only one weapon?" Tobi pointed out.

Asuna narrowed her eyes in response. "I don't know, but he doesn't seem quite welcoming to me." That was already obvious. _*I mean ,come on. What kind of people point dangerous weapons at someone for no reason?* _Maybe they look suspicious or something. Who wouldn't look suspiocious in a submarine with a smiley face Jolly Roger on it...

"Is he going to attack us or something?" Shachi and Penguin said in unison, holding on to each other. The others sweat-dropped at them. _*What are they scared of? That's only an old geezer...* _

Law waved his hand at the man. "Hey, you there! We came here in peace, we don't mean no harm!"

Asuna rolled her eyes. Came here, in peace? The hell is wrong with his vocabulary all of a sudden? He told her that he was going to rob the people over here, and now he's selling some other shit to the old guy. What a bluffer...

But that only made him angrier."And what makes you think that we will belive you?" His face was full of furrows and freckles and it almost make Asuna's stomach do a flip. She never liked old people, especially the ones who acted all mighty but thy were actualy reckless.

Law clenched his teeth. He certinaly wasn't going to _order _him in around, and he didn't like his attitude at all. An idea popped in his head. "Well now, do I look like a scary person?" He smirked, spreading his arms to show him that he was unarmed. Everybody always felt for that one.

Asuna facepalmed herself really hard that she almost lost her awareness. _*Idiot! Yeah right, he is going to believe you now!* _She pulled him by the shirt down to her level, whispering in his ear. "Are you trying to get us killed?" Her voice was stern. Why did he always act so full of himself?

Law smirked at the timid girl. "What makes you think that, and don't pull my shirt." His smirk widened when she listened to him right away. He knew very well what he was doing and he didn't nedd to get warned by the samurai girl. "See, Miss Asuna, he fell for it sooner than I tought." He pointed at the _towns citizen._

Asuna raised an eyebrow turning her heed back at the man, and she had something to see alright. The old guy was sctraching the back of his head, not sure if Law was fully honest with him and is he will let him get away that easily. But then he exclaimed again. "Hmmm, let's say that I believe you. What is your purpose on this island, stranger?"

"Me and my crewmates over here were just looking for the nearest island to get some food suplies." He was honest with them. Tham made the other pirate's curiosity rise. What was their captain's attention?

The old man rubbed his temples, thinking of something. "Well, we do have some. Why don't you come down here so we can talk in my house." He smiled at them. Maybe he was nice afterall...

The Heart pirates looked at their captain with inqusitive eyes not sure if they can trust him that easily, but Law had something other in mind; this old guy sure was naive and he could take advantage of that by stealing everything in his house and make a ruckus on this island. He smirked at his' master- mind' plan. This was just too easy.

"We'll be down in a minute."

The pirates fell on their heads. What could they except more from their captain...

Asuna furrowed her brows. No way he would just accept someones invations if there wasn't something in return for him. She sighed, vapor coming out of her mouth from the coldness. She rubbed her hands together, blowing into them to make herself warm. She started walking into the sub to get her katanas, since they were going out of it and she surley didn't want to leave them behind. It's always possible for someone to break in. But what concered her more was that she noticed a bad chill right when the got on this island. She had a bad feeling about this...

**...**

The seven pirtes walked into the old's man's house, almost bumping into the door frame because it was small. Well, like the old guy was any taller, he was a little smaller than Asuna, who was tall just a meter and fifty seven. She noticed that it wasn't so cold in the center of the city like it was near the water. The girl had to admit, this island sure was pretty and had everything that people needed to live a normal life. Maybe later she was going to stop off into the little shop with katans that caught her eye. Speaking of wich, she just noticed that this old guy's house was decorated with full of traditional samurai antiques; big fans that were placed on the walls, lots of katanas that were decorated with blue and white strips and Sakura flowers. She once heard about a place, from her father, where the samurai people origing from; Wano from New World. She never met a samurai from there, but she indeed wanted to go and visit it one day.

"Ah, I see that you are a samurai too, young one." Asuna turned her head at the side, blinking her eyes at the old man. She realized what he said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'you are too'? You mean that you are a samurai Jii-san ?" He didn't look like one.

"Kyosuke."

"Excuse me?"

"Just call me Kyosuke, young kirigirisu (1)." He stated simply giving her a smile, that it was alright for her to call him by his real name. Asuna's blue eyes blinked, but she nodded her head in understanding.

"Hai, wakarimasu, Kyosuke-san (2)." She bowed her head slightly. It sure was wird that someone is trusting her like that and doesn't even know her for an hour, but a swordsmen people can always trust each other. That's what her father taught her. Tough she hasn't complied on that one with Zoro.

Law looked at Asuna and the old man who's name was Kyo something, but he couldn't catch it because his other nakama were yelling loudly. He frowned. What was wrong with that woman... first Jimbe and now this guy... was she attracted to old people? There were a lot of things he didn't know about her, and maybe later she can ask her about her love interests. But his toughts were stopped when the old man called them to sit down by the fireplace. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sat beside Bepo and Asuna who was deep in her toughts for some reason. He raised an eyebrow for the hunderd time in that day.

"Is something bothering you Miss Asuna?" He whispered in her ear in a low and amusing voice. He smirked when the girl's cheek flushed, but got to their normal pale colourl in an istant.

"W-What do you mean?" She cursed in her mind when her voice cracked, the redness from her cheeks disappearing.

Law sighed. "Nothing, we'll talk later." He straighten himself back. He didn't even wanted to ask her anything special so why did he say that? He ignored that tought in his head, listening to the old man who just started to talk.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself first. My name is Yamada Kyosuke; I am a samurai from Wano..." The six five pirates (except for Law and Asuna) sweat-dropped at him. _*No shit man, we didn't notice that from the decorations at all...*_

Asuna's eyes widened. "Wait, so you're from Wano?" Her voice was between shocked and suprised. No wonder his house was stuffed with all these items.

Law elbowed her, a sign to shut up and listen closely to what he has to say. She 'Hey'-ed him, but realzed what she said from the warning look he gave her. Her head bowed down. "S-Sory." Law nodded his head for Kyosuke to continue his speech.

Kyosuke sighed. "As I was saying i am from Wano, but I moved here because the law changed and I had to escape from it, with my children who are probably roaming at God know where. But that it's not the reason why I summoned you here." His voice became serious all of a sudden. The Heart pirates blinked their eyes thinking of many things why he invinted them for.

He continued. "I heard of you before. Trafalgar Law, a pirate from The North Blue, and you.." He looked at Asuna who titled her head at the side. "... The samurai Asakura Asuna from The East Blue, a former member of the Straw Hat's, I need your help." The others who weren't named bowed their head in shame. Why weren't they so popular like them?

Law's eyes widened slightly. How did he know about him? This _was _the 'New World' so he couldn't be known in these seas, Asuna too. His usual smirk got changed with a serious expression. "How do you know about us?" He hissed in a demanding way. He didn't care if this guy was old, if he wanted; he could cut him up in half and use a quick 'Room; Shamble' on him.

Asuna was suprised as well, but Law didn't had to be so demanding like always. It wasn't like the people from 'The Worst Generation' weren't known all over the world, but how come he knew about her? She wasn't even one of the guys from 'The Worst Generation'.

"You are known very well in the entire seas of the 'New World', but that is not important now..."

Law raised an eyebrow. Not importnat? Of course it was important for God's sake! He wanted some answers now. "Why do you need our help, Kyosuke-ya?" Like hell he would help him.

Kyosuke's eyes softened. "There s a legend going on on this island, that a Yeti lives on the top snow mountains. My..." He took a deep breath and continued. "... my daughter went mising a few weeks ago, I tried to look for her, but nothing. We found nothing. I don't even even believe if she is alive anymore..." He looked miserable. Asuna thought that he was goinG to break into tears any momet now. "Please, will you help me find her?"

Law just rolled his eyes. How touchy; it almost made him vomit. He got of from the floor. "I'm sorry Kyosuke-ya, but I don't have time for this. I have my own buisness to do." He noted with his head for his crewmates to get up, but Kyosuke reacted faster than him.

"If it's money that you want, I can offer you lots of it." The old man already knew what the pirate captain wanted in return very well.

Law stopped in his tracks when he heard the word money. He smirked at that. Ah, bribing; that was a word that he loved, if he was the one who was going to be bribed of course. He turned around to look at the old samurai man. "When do we strat?" He sat down on the red carpet again. They sweat-dropped at him. _*So easy to bribe...* _

Kyosuke smirked back at him his mood changing so fast when he got the right anwer that he wanted. "I'm happy that you reconsidered my offer. We will start by tommorow, but now I suggest yoi go back to your sub and have a nice rest. You'll need it."

Law nodded his head. He noted for them o get up and go back to the sub. Maybe those groceries are going to wait till tommorow...

**...**

Asuna sighed cleaning the last dirty plank floor of the sub. When they got back he punished her for a good three hours of cleaning, not just the deck, but the entire sub. She threw herself onto the floor, panting heavily. The next time Law asked her to to clean the sub; she's going to do it immediatly. Her body shoot up when she heard the door of the sub open. It was none other than Law himself. She growled under her breath but sat up with her legs crossed like she was meditating.

Law glanced at the clean and shiny floors of his yellow submarine, quite pleased that it was clean-cut now. "You look worn-out Miss Asuna. Want me to carry you to your room?" He smirked down at the tired samurai who tried to ignore him.

Her eyes blinked and she held the urge not to roll her eyes. "Oh, very funny captain, very funny." She said in a sarcastic tone getting on to her feet. She hissed at the pain iin her ankles; they were sore.

Law noticed this and smirked even wider. "Is something wrong Miss Asuna? Do you want me to look at your ankle?" This time he said in his doctore like tone, that made her even more annoyed.

"No, you don't have to. It's not that serious..." She twisted it and gave him a small smile as if saying; 'See? All better.'

Law shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, if you say so." But he didn't buy it at all. He was going to take her to the infirmary tommorow morning...

Then Asuna remembered something. "Hey captain. When we were at Kyosuke-san's place you asked me if something was bothering me..." She looked at him with her big blue eyes.

Law rose an eyebrow, but then he remebered. "Oh, that. I forgot." He said blutnly. Honestly he didn't know it actually, Maybe he'll remember in the morning.

Asuna sweat-dropped. "I'm not suprised at all..."

* * *

_(1) Kirigirisu- Means grasshopper._

_(2) Hai, wakarimasu- Means 'Yes, I understand'  
_

* * *

**Woah, that's it for chapter seven :D Hope you liked it ^^  
**

**Hah, and this a adventure on a winter island whos name I'll mention in the next chapter ^^ This arc is going to be long for like five or four chapter, don't know, deppends in what kind of a mood I am ^^'  
**

**Oh, and I hope that you liked the last chapter of OP like I did, even tought there wasn't so much Law in it -.- But now he put Chopper into a bag xD Poor Chopper I feel sory for him being carried around like that :)  
**

**Reviews, critsism and questions are always welcome ;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finding her law** by; **MangaFreak55**

******Eh, sorry for the very long wait, I knew what to write, but I was just kinda too lazy and I promise it wont happen ever again, since school is already over. *Sigh*, what a relief. ˘˘'**

**The eight chapter is here, enjoy :P And thank you for your reviews again :D**

* * *

**AkatsukiGirl; **Well, I still think that Tobi is cool, even when he is in his bad-ass mode, I still like him :)

I tought that I should already start writing about their adventures while they had their pause for two years, but I don't know I have so many ideas for the next chapters and islands (many sick ones indeed ;P) Don't worry, I won't make you wait that long any more ;)

**UselessThings; **Yeah, even tough it was a short period of time, they had to go to the New World ^^ Oh and you'll find the name of the island in this chapter, and I just had to put the grasshopper in it xD I mean come on, her being a grasshopper, it is stupid but hey ;)

**Blank; **Yeah, I know right, maybe not in the manga, but who can resist money? xD

**BloodyMarryMe; **Ah, I planed a million things for them on this island, and it will probably stretch for like five chapter or even more I don't know I'll see :)

And I just had to put something like that in xD (since it's to early for them to do awkward things. I don't want to rush with their relationship yet, it just wouldn't make any sense :P)

Thank you, you always know how to embolden me ^^

**Sira-chan; **Oh, it'll take her a LOOONG time to change her mind ;)

**Zee P; **Well, I'll just put some of the times when she was with the Straw Hats and her past when she was a kid :)

**OnePieceFan; **Thank you for your support :)

**MyLifeSucks; **If you liked the previous ones... maybe you will like these :)

**Dhalmi93;** Tehehe ^^, thank you and don't worry; I won't give up :D

* * *

**Fuf, that would be it! :D**

**Oh, and this chapter doesn't have a tittle (didn't know how to name it :/) Me and my lack of imagination -.-**

* * *

**Note; I don't own any of the One Piece characters, only Asakura Asuna**

**This story is rated T for blood, language and violence.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**(No tittle)**

"Ouch! Dammit, not again!" Asuna winced for the hundred time that morning. Because of the snow, and it was melting really fast, the whole deck was slippery and wet and being clumsy as always together with her broken ankle, her face kissed the ground every five minutes. She put her hands on the floor near her shoulders as a support to get off of it. Her face was all wet and red; wet because of the water and red because of the stupid solid wooden floor she hit right now. She let out a sound of frustration. She shoot herself backwards sitting on her behind, cross legged. She placed her left leg in front of her, looking at the swollen spot on the bottom of it. Her joint was really in a bad state. How did that even happen... oh yeah. Yesterday when she was cleaning the deck she slipped (again) and twisted it. She knew that it was broken right away because of the cracking sound it made. It was bad, but injuries and bone breaking; she got used to it a veeery long time ago. How was she able to fight with a broken ankle? Maybe she could act that it wasn't broken, but Law would notice that she's hiding something, not to mention that; he already found out that she was lying to him. She sighed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." Speaking of the devil. Her eye twitched when Law's plain voice interrupted her thoughts. *_Really, why does he always have to come in the wrong time...* _Her head turned around only to met his amusing smirk that he always wore. It was a good thing that he was referring to the squeaky cleaned deck. Her eyes furrowed at him. He better be satisfied, she was cleaning the stupid, somehow filthy floor, which she found very strange because she cleaned it last night and it already got dirty. Well, who cares; it was fresh now.

Again, Law's voice brought her back to reality. "You really outdone yourself Miss Asuna. When I said that you have to clean the deck I didn't thought about sweeping every corner." He passed with his finger over the steal wall of the sub, observing it. Maybe this time she actually _did_ listen to him after all.

She gave him a fake smile. "Everything for you captain." Her voice was sarcastic to which Law already knew where this was leading towards. He turned around smirking at her. "Oh really? Well since you're such a _sweetheart_, maybe you could clean the deck like this every day then, just for me." His smirk grew wider when her face fell, her eyes widening. Oh, he got her in his little trap alright.

She gritted her teeth. Oh, how he got on her nerves, she just wanted to wipe that sadistic smirk off of his face. However, she replaced her angry expression with a serious one; she certainly didn't had any tome bickering with him.

"I'm sorry captain, but I have work to do. Can we discuss this later, ok?" She got up from the floor, but regret it immediately. Her behind collided with the hard wooden floor once more. She cursed under her breath. The pain in her ankle just got worse than ever.

Law seemed to notice this as the expression on his face could tell it. He started walking towards the samurai girl and crouched down in front of her. His eyes were looking at the gall spot on her lower leg, adjusting it. Hell, it sure was in a bad state. His hand was about to touch it but she was faster than him.

"Oi, oi, oi, wait a minute! The hell do you think you're touching?" She tried to pull her leg back, but he caught it and gripped it, making sure that it wasn't strong enough to make her in pain. She once more cursed in her head. _*Dammit! What kind of strength does this guy have?* _She winced when his finger tips passed it ever so slightly. It's not like she's a little sissy-ass-wussy, on the contrary, but it _did _hurt...

Law's grip lightened a little when he felt that she wasn't squirming from his hold anymore, instead, she relaxed while he was gently touching her wound, twirling his fingers in small circles on the surface of it. Every time when he pressed his fingers a little harder onto the sore wound, she hissed in pain.

He sighed, getting onto his feet. He started walking towards the entrance of the sub, finally saying something. "Come with me to the infirmary, you really screwed your leg, so I'll heal it, bandage it up and make it much less painful." He raised a questioning eyebrow when she shook her head. She was _really_ stubborn, and Law isn't found of people who disobey him, nor the people who go ordering _him_ around.

Her eye-lids opened and her eyes narrowed at the very moment. "I told you, I'm fine I can handle myself with a little wound. You don't gotta worry 'bout notin' captain." She folded her arms on her chest showing that she certainly wasn't going to let him be his way. It was just a little wound- It'll heal fast... right...?

Law's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, but he grinned at her, chuckling. He knew the exact way how to make her change her mind in an instant. "You really love to swim, ne, Miss Asuna?"

Silence...

She gave him a dumbfounded look, but then her eyes widened and her face paled when she realized what he was talking about. "Ok, ok! Let it be your way. Dammit, why do you always have to graft me with that?" She slowly got off the floor, her wound ached every time she took a step. He was the most worst, crazy-minded guy she has ever met in her entire life...

Law's smirk just widened. "Well, how else am I going to make you follow my orders?"

**...**

Asuna sat on the examining table in the infirmary. In all times, she had to twist her ankle now, in this very bad time, and now she had to let Law examine her. Why didn't her ankle break when she was with the Straw Hats? Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was nervous and tense about all of this.

Law put his gloves on. Was the samurai girl really _that _clumsy that she had to break her ankle _now_, when they were on a mission? It's not like he couldn't accomplish it by himself, he did need her help, and he was interested in her fighting skills. He was really lucky that he had her on his team... only if the rumors about her past and strength were true. He opened the cupboard of the closet where the first aid box was placed. He took it and walked over to where Asuna was. He opened the box and took a gaze out of it.

Asuna's mouth gaped in awe. For a small box, it really had a lots of space inside. There were millions of _'doctorish' _things inside of it. Even Chopper didn't bring that many equipments with himself. Was this Law's way of showing off? _*What an idiot...*_

"Miss Asuna, before I begin I will ask you nicely not to flinch, scream, wimp or cry. Because this will hurt." He said in his doctor like manner tone, taking a bottle of ethanol from the box spilling the liquid on the gaze. Asuna's eyes widened. How in the name of hell did he think that she was going to prevent the tears not to fill her eyes. If anything sting her; than it was alcohol spilled on her sore wound.

"Woah, woah, wait a second, you're not probably thinking of putting that thi- OUCH!" She didn't have time to finish what she wanted to say, since he already put the gaze on the swollen place on her lower leg. She hissed in pain, gritting her teeth holding the tears back. She gripped the white covers on the small bed, crumpling them.

Law smirked at her pained face. Was she really that big of a cry-baby? Every time he pressed harder onto the wound, she let out a cry, gripping the covers. How come she never cried when somebody breaks every bone in her body? Well, if fights were in question; then she would probably risk her life for a victory. Come to think of it, he never had a chance to ask her more about her _personal life_. And maybe this could be his opportunity. He just needs to look out not to be too pushy or interested.

"Say, Miss Asuna, I know you for, well not _too_ long and I don't like to run into conclusions or anything, but I would really like to know more about your, you know, personal life maybe?" His voice didn't show that much interest and Asuna noticed it, but any way, why does he care?

The samurai raised an eyebrow at him, thinking that maybe there was something that he knows and she wanted to know what. Her brows furrowed. "You don't seem to be too interested captain. Is there something that you know about me?" He wouldn't _make_ her join his crew from the whim, he had to know something, just a few infos, and if he knows something that she tried to hide from him the most; then, crap.

Law smirked. This was getting more and more fun. "Well, maybe there is something that I know..." He tightened the bandage around her leg, finishing his work with her wound. "... shall we talk about it?"

Asuna jumped from the bed, heading towards the door. "No, we won't talk about it. If you don't mind I'll be in my room." She wanted to avoid this topic because she thought that it wasn't the right time to be talking about her childhood. Did he always put his nose in somebody elses businesses? "Oh, and you probably have some false and stupid information about me, so keep it for yourself." She opened the door, taking one last glance at Law and closed it with a loud bang.

Law chuckled. _*False information?* _He closed the first aid box and started walking to the closet, opening it and placing the box on the third shell. He smirked deviously.

"Oh, you don't know anything, Miss Asuna. _Anything at all._"

**...**

Asuna was walking down the halls of the big, yellow submarine, a dark aura surrounding her. Each day; Law was getting more on her nerves, and the hatred towards him raised little by little. Why is he always annoying her so much? She does know that she is his new crew member and he wants to know more about her (which is very weird to her), but can't he wait just a little more? She met him just a week ago! Or was it a week and a half...?

"Asu~na-cha~n!" Asuna turned around, only to met the two mechanics with their usual stupid grins. She folded her arms on her chest, already knowing that they were planing something.

"Ok you two, what are you up to now?"

They looked at each other, the grins on their faces only widened. "Oh, nothing special. We were thinking about something and then it crossed our minds; why not ask our favorite samurai to join our little adventure on this beautiful island!" Shachi exclaimed as he started walking towards the confused girl.

The samurai girl blinked her eyes. "Wait, don't tell me that you're trying to slink off?"

He stopped when he was just a meter away from her. He put his thumb under his chin. "Hm, _maybe_, but, if you want you can go with us, we even talked Tobi and Jun in. So what do you say, care to join us?" He offered his hand for her to shake it.

Asuna's eyes trailed down to his hand. Yeah, she wanted to go out a little, but she knew that Law was going to piss off and he himself said that they can go out and buy some stuff that they needed. And she so wanted to go to that shop with katanas!

Out of nowhere, she started shaking her head. "No! I refuse. You know that captain's going to get mad if run off." She didn't really care what Law was going to think about her if she runs off, but she knew the consequences of it _very well_. She turned around, walking towards her room again. "I'm sorry you guys, but I'm out of this one, so you guys go and have some fun, ok?" They sure were going to have fun, but what her captain says; she has to listen to it, even by force.

Shachi and Penguin didn't like the answer they got from her at _all_. If Tobi could do it, Law's best medic; even Asuna, his only and best samurai could sacrifice herself just once for her friends. The both of them glanced at each other, nodding their heads. Shachi ran after her, grabbing the poor girl by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder.

Asuna gasped at the mechanic's sudden action. It happened so fast she didn't even had any time to stop him or kick him. "Kya! Shachi you dolt, put me down this instant!" She started kicking him in the back, but he didn't even flinch; he only laughed at her.

"Hahaha, is this your strength? Your punches are really weak!"

She flushed in anger, pouting. "You two our so gonna regret this." Later, they were going to pay for this _big time_.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that Asuna-chan. Have some fun, we don't do this all the time. This is the first time we're doing something like this, so even we have to have a little freedom, don't you agree?" Penguin butted in their dialog. Even though she wouldn't say it out loud, but they were no,t for once in her life, be a hooligan? Oh, no wait... she already considered herself as a hooligan ever since she became a pirate, but pissing her captain off; ok she never pissed Luffy off, but Law was a different guy. When she pissed him off, it was kinda a fun, and she had to admit that those devious smirks and grins on his face fit him perfectly...

"Hello, Earth to Asuna-chan!" Her daze was cut off by Tobi who was waving his hand in front of her face. He wore his usual smile. She blinked her eyes.

"Huh?" Were they already on the deck? _*Man, what are they rushing for?* _Her eyes met Jun's tall, slim body. Why did he had to go with them, she hated him more than anything, and a trip with him wasn't any fun at _all_! She suddenly hit the floor, face first.

"Hey! The hell is wrong with you, you want to kill me?" A vein popped on her head. After this, she was going to put Shachi in her _'people who irritate her'_ list. Jun slammed his hand over her mouth, shutting her up.

"Tojikomeru (1), bakayarou! Can't you say something a little less louder? Shesh, you're so loud and annoying!" He whispered, angry at the girl who just showed him her tongue. "And don't act like a damn, stubborn brat, you brat!"

"Knock it off, both of you! Now, you two, you're going to get along nicely or just don't share another word at the end of the day, you got that?" Tobi gave them a warning look, making the two child-like adults gulp.

"H-Hai..." They bowed their heads in shame. When Tobi wanted and needed to be scary; he was very successful in it. Then Asuna noticed that somebody was missing.

"Hey, where's Bepo?" She realized that a round of 'sorries' weren't in presence.

Tobi scratched the back of his neck while laughing nervously. "Hehe, well you see we told him to cover for us if captain decides to go for a walk or get some fresh air." They all nodded their heads, grinning sheepish. Asuna sweat-dropped at the brainless pirates_. *Yeah, like that will ever work...* _A cold breeze passed by them, making the little hairs on their body shoot upwards. Asuna huffed in her hands. It was really cold in this village, and she could never withstand the cold.

Tobi, suddenly, put his index finger in the air. "Lets go you guys, before captain finds out that we're gone. Are all of you ready?" The pirates nodded their heads, except Asuna who put her hands at the both sides of her head. "Oh no, my swords! I left my swords in my room, I'll be right back." She started running towards her room, but Shachi stopped her... with a clinking sound...? She turned her head around, her eyes widening at what he was holding in his hands.

"Oh, you don't gotta worry about that, I took them from your room before we found you." He grinned at her, playing with the black straps that had small bells at the end. Her brows furrowed, veins popping on her fore head. She was beyond pissed.

"Teme... (2)" She cracked her knuckles, making Shachi wince. "You were in my room? How dare you go crashing in my only safe place while I'm not in there!" They backed away from her, fearing for their lives. "And not just that, but you took my swords! Nobody touches my swords, only I do that!" She dashed towards him, taking her two swords from him. She hugged them closer.

"Oh, Akki (3), Tenshi (4), I missed you so much. Don't you two get out of my sight ever again." She rubbed her chek against their hilts, murmuring under her breath that they were the best and that kind of shit.

They swat-dropped at her sudden mood change. _*She even named them...* _

Tobi sighed. "Lets go, see we're parked right at the welcoming board." They swiftly jumped off the submarine, walking towards the white board full of kanji signs. Asuna narrowed her eyes at the letters who weren't quite visible. They were really small and if she continues to read all of the boards on this island; her eyes were going to be in a bad state. She started to read out loud for everyone to hear.

_"Welcome, to Yukiguni (5)*..." _She barely read the kanji letter. She knew how to read hiragana*, but kanji letters were her blind spot. She started to read the next sentence._ "... this part of the Yukiguni is called Hyouden.* Have a nice day, oh and if you are thieves, murderers or **pirates**..." _She blinked at the word pirate. Why was it written in black? She concentrated on to the next sentence._ "... make sure not to steal or kill anybody, because you will regret it fairly." _

_**The one that you all love; Yukito 雪兎  
**_

They stared at the board, kinda dumbfounded. They repeated the letter in their heads a million times until they got the meaning of it. Shachi and Penguin hugged each other. "R-R-Regret it? And pirates mostly? Ahh, we're domed, domed I tell you! You know, we should get out of here as soon as we can. Yeah, lets go and tell captain that we're done with this island." Shachi started running, Penguin still holding onto him, but before they could get any further, Jun kicked them hard.

He lit his cigarette. "You freaking scaredy-cats, you know that captain is going to chop them into little pieces if they try anything, so stop worrying or I'll be the one who's going to murder you!" They nodded their heads like maniacs. Geez they are worst than Bepo...

Asuna and Tobi scratched their temples, ignoring the three morons. "Who's this _Yukito _guy?" Asuna shrugged her shoulders. "How should I know. Any way we'll find out, but for know..." She straighten herself back, her eyes sparkling. "... now we have to go to that katana shop I saw yesterday, and mybe get some ifo about the missing girl and this Yukito guy, so ikimashyo (6)!" She grabbed Tobi by his hand dragging him with her, making the poor medic almost stumble on the floor. He sighed; she sure was acing like a little child.

Jun, Shachi and Penguin noticed that the two of them were already going deeper into the town. Their eyes blinked and they started running towards them. "Oi, matte, matte!" They managed to keep up with them. The five pirates were walking in the town covered with nothing much than snow. To Asuna, snow was something beautiful, but after what happened to her on the deck; she started to hate it. Honestly, when she got on board with the Heart pirates; she started to hate everything, all _'no'_ thanks to Law. Her mouth opened in awe when she finally got to the katana shop she wanted to see so bad. She read the board at the top of the shop that said 'Sword'.*

"So, this is where you wanted to go so bad, huh?" Tobi said from behind her. His voice was somewhat amusing because she dragged them all over to this place where they sell katanas. Its not like she wanted to buy a new one, she was only curios what kind of swords they sell. She just nodded her head opening the door of the shop, the others following her. Her eyes rolled when she heard Jun murmur 'Give me a break...'

Her eyes darted every second at the numerous swords that were placed on the shells. Not just that it had swords, but all those decorations like she saw in Kyosuke's house. Speaking of which, they promised him that they were going to help him find his daughter, but why not have some fun now.

She stopped at the counter, ringing the bell that was placed on it. No response. She pressed onto it again, but once more; nobody was there. That was weird why would someone leave their shop open while they weren't here. "Hello, is anybody he- Whooa! The hell?" She almost fell on her but from the sudden encounter. She looked at the old man with big glasses and a white moustache that covered most of his face.

The old man fixed his glasses, the two black pair of eyes behind them narrowing slightly. He jumped on the counter making the pirates give him a 'wtf?' look. "What do you want strangers?" Asuna was about to say something, but he cut her off. "Of course you will ask me how come I know that you're strangers, but this village is not too big, so I know every face. Trust me, I have a good memory..."

The pirates sweat-dropped at him. For a small old man; he really had a big mouth. Asuna started again. "We're just passing by, and I just wanted to look around the shop, since I am a swordsman, but I thought that nobody was here so I just wanted to che- Ouch!" She put her hands on the top of her head. She looked at what the old guy was holding and noticed that it was a black cane. Who walks around with a cane in their hand?

"Baka! I knew it, you guys are thieves. You made a great mistake while trying to mess around with an old, helpless man's shop!" He jumped down from the counter, making them back away a few steps back. "Kids these days, only taking an opportunity to steal." This guy, has got it all wrong...

Now was Jun's time to talk. "Listen here old man, we didn't come here to _steal _anything. Why would I want to steal any of this shit, well maybe Asuna wa- Ow, hey!" He held his right leg, jumping on his left one. The old man hit him right in the shin. "Why you bastard." Jun murmured under his breath.

"Baka! Just you try to insult my precious shop treasures one more time and the next thing I'll kick will be your family jewels!" He warned him while pointing his cane at him. Jun gulped. _*He's nuts!*_

Asuna sighed. This was hopeless; he was acting worse than a spoiled brat. "Oji-san, we didn't come here to steal anything, honest. We just got a request from a... _friend _to find some information about a lost girl who was apparently kidnapped by a Yeti that lives on this mountain. So please, don't run into stupid conclusions, we just wanted to visit this shop." The four males cleared their throat, giving her a glare. She laughed nervously, knowing what she said wrong. "Hehe, ok _I _wanted to see the shop..." Well, don't blame her...

The old man gave her an uncertain look, not sure if he should trust a stranger who he just met, but she was a samurai; and how he heard, samurais never lie. He played with his moustache. "Lets say that I trust you..." They rolled their eyes. Did they really looked _that _bad? But he wasn't done. "... and I don't usualy give my name to people I just met, but somehow I trust you, women..." He pointed his cane at Asuna, who just raised an eyebrow at him. "... my name is Ooyuki, the owner of this shop." They sweat-dropped at him. _*Does everyone's name in this country has something to do with snow?*_

Shachi wanted to know something, and knowing him, his questions were always stupid and meaningless. "But, why are you carrying that cane with you?" Well, maybe just this _one_ time wasn't stupid because all of them wanted to know that too.

The old man jumped and hit him over the head with the black stick. "Baka! Can't you see that I'm old! I'm lucky enough that I still have some youth inside of me!" _*Some youth...?*_

"So, you said that you want to know something about Yukito, huh?" He said, jumping onto the counter, kicking the cat that was cleaning herself. The cat let out a cry, running for her dear life. Once again, they sweat-dropped. And he began. "Yukito, ah I remember him when he was just a little brat. He was like a grandson to me..." He started with the flashback, but they didn't want to hear that.

"How old is he now?" Jun asked in a matter-of-fact.

Ooyuki stared at the ceiling. "He is... forty-five now."

The pirate's face fell. "The fuck, how old are you then!"

A vein popped on Ooyuki's forehead. "Bakatachi! Shut your yaps and listen to me already!" They nodded their heads fast. The old man sighed. "As I was saying, Yukito is the mayor of Yukiguni and he is a very talented man, and we love his way of keeping."

Asuna's eyes widened. *_M-Mayor? No wonder he doesn't want any pirates to cross here...* _But she continued listening to Ooyuki. "And that's everything I have to say..."

They did an anime fall. Was he fucking with their minds? "So, I think that you guys should be leaving." He started pushing them out of the shop, but Asuna reacted faster. "Matte, matte! Hey, do you know something about the kidnapped girl that we're looking for?" There was a glint of hope that he maybe knows something about Kyosuke's lost daughter and the legend of the Yeti.

He hit her with his cane once again. "Baka! I don't care about some foolish girl and some stupid invented story. Get out of my shop, NOW!" He kicked them one last time, making them kiss the ground.

Asuna spat the snow from her mouth. Later, when they find the girl, she was going to show him a taste of her medicine... Jun punched the ground with his fist. "Dammit! The hell is wrong with that old guy?" He cleaned the snow from his face with his slev, litting his last cigarette.

Penguin moved the snow from his face, coughing. "Stupid snow, I hate you!" He sweep the snow with his hand.

"I thought that penguin's love snow..." Shachi murmured, sitting onto the white floor.

Tobi laughed at Shachi's comment. "Hahahaha, nice one Shachi!" He moved the snow from his pink, spiky hair, getting onto his feet. "Fuh, well he's one creepy old guy."

The rest of the group got off the floor. "What now, where are we going to go next?" Shachi said quite unsure, but he wanted to go back to the submarine before captain finds out.

Asuna sighed. "Hmm, how about we go to Kyosuke-san's, he said that after we get a nice sleep to go visit him, so what do you say?"

The four of them shared a look, but nodded their heads. "Yeah, why not?"

**...**

Law was in his office, doing some paper work. For some strange reason, it was very quiet in the sub today. Asuna wasn't annoying him, Shachi and Penguin weren't doing some stupid jokes on the other crew members, no smell of Jun's cigarette and no Tobi, but he didn't mind his medic at all. In fact, he liked him. But it was strange, where could they be? In this time of the day they are usually being loud and too noisy and he has to go check out on them. Something smelled fishy around here... He got off of his chair, opening the door of his room. While he was walking, he caught sight of Bepo, but no Asuna, Tobi, Shachi, Penguin or Jun. Ok, now he was getting worried.

"Oi, Bepo, where are Miss Asuna and the others?" He knew that Bepo knows something, and he wanted to know where the rest of his crew mates were missing.

Bepo tensed when he heard his captain's voice, and Law seemed to notice it. _*Ok, the hell is happening over here?* _

"Oh, h-hello captain, what brings you here?" He cursed himself when his voice cracked. Law smirked; he got him now.

"Hm, oh nothing special, but I was wondering where are they?" He knew that Bepo was going to tell him. He always tells him everything.

Bepo started sweating, and he just couldn't take it anymore. "Agh, they said that they wanted to go and check around the island, I swear I told them that they should wait, but they didn't listen to me. I'm so sorry!"

Law chuckled. "You did well Bepo, now, go to the deck, we're heading out too." Bepo nodded his head and started running towards the entrance of the deck.

Law's smirk widened, a devious gleam shining in his eyes. "Oh, you don't know in what kind of trouble you just got into..."

* * *

_(1) Tojikomeru- It means 'Shut up'_

_(2) Teme- Means 'You'  
_

_(3) and (4)- Akki means 'Devil' and Tenshi means 'Angel'. Yeah, I didn't know how to name them, but I got this idea in the end. ^^  
_

_(5) Yokiguni*- It means 'Snow country' but there was a sign written there that looks like this: 雪国, and usually people from Japan have three letters; kanji, hiragana and katakana. Yeah, they are kinda crazy, but I know the whole hirahana and katakana letter but the kanji is really hard. :)  
_

_* Hyouden- Means 'Field of eternal snow' and the kanji looks like this: 氷田  
_

* * *

**Ah, and I'm finally done with writing this chapter. :) Once again, sorry for the long wait. :D**_  
_

**Reviews, criticism and questions are welcome as always. ^^  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finding her law **by; **MangaFreak55**

**Sorry for the wait everyone. ˘˘' I was too lazy to publish it but here it is now, tehehe. ^^'  
**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you'll like it, but I'll answer your reviews first and thank everybody for them again. :D**

* * *

**AkatsukiGirl; **Hahaha well of course I'm not going to write any moments yet, maybe just a few more chapters and I'll write them, but they're still not ready for that. :) But there will be a little in this chapter. ;)

The old guy's pretty funny I know. ;)

**UselessThings; **Hahaha don't worry, I'll publish more chapters sooner. ;)

Hmmm, well maybe if you watch Soul Eater I made his personality like Excalibur. ^^ I just had to place his personality into him. xD God, how I hate Excalibur, especially in the Soul Eater game. (if you have ever played it xD) I just wanna punch that guy so hard so he could shut the hell up just for once. -.-

**Blank; **Of course I will, no problem. ;D Though, too bad that my computer doesn't let me see all of them because it's a little too old-fashioned for those kind of letters. Dammit, how I hate my computer, I can't wait to get a laptop. ˘˘'

**Zee P;** Thank you and heh, it wasn't fast but I tried. ^^'

**OnePieceFan; **Hahaha, I will put more moments don't worry, but I'm just not good at it though but I'll try. ^^'

**Zella787; **I'm glad that you like it and you'll see what's waiting for them when they get back to the sub. ;)

**MyLifeSucks; **Tehehe, yes they will be, they will be. :D

Yeah, I noticed that in the end too, but I forgot to erase it. xD Thank you for noticing. ^^

**Sira-chan; **Yeah, the only way how Law can scare her is black-mailing her that he'll throw her into the sea. xD

Yes, I do learn Japanese and you should totally do it too, it's really interesting. :) Well, yeah they have to have names, and thank you even though I don't think that I have great ideas. xD But, thank you again. :D

**UnbalancedTruth; **You know, Pete, it would be a good thing to answer my PM already! xD And thank you for fixing my mistakes, I was in a hurry so I didn't type them correctly, but for 'Tojikomeru'; I know that you know Japanese WAAAAY better than me (or anyone else in class xD) but I know it means trap but it also means like shut up and I know that I should have used 'urusai' because it sounds better too. :D

And we'll review everything when I come home because I'm on vacation now. ^^' But tell the others to come too because I have to buy the Naruto forty volume and the Bleach twenty-fifth volume because the guy from the shop called me that they came. :D

**10th Squad 3rd Seat;** Tehe, well, I'm glad that you do too. :D

**BloodyMarryMe; **Oh, you don't even want to know. X) Nasty things can happen when you trick Law. ;)

Hahahaha, yeah that was what I intended to do; make the old guy same as Excalibur. xD I just had to do it, it's kinda funny and Excalibur pisses me off so much I want to slap him right across the face. -.-

* * *

**So, that would be it, I hope you like my answers. :D But, lets get on with the story. ^^**

**And no chapter names anymore everyone! It's tired-some to name them always, so I won't name them anymore. :) ^^ Oh, and the last time I didn't explain something, but I will now. ^^'**

* * *

**I'm sorry if my writing sucks because I'm really bad at expressing myself and find the right word I'm looking for. :/  
**

* * *

**I put**_** (6) **_**next to**_** ikimashyo **_**but you probably know what it means. ˘˘'**

* * *

**Note; I don't own any of the One Piece characters, just Asuna Asakura the OC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

"The hell are you talking about shrimp! We go this way!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no! _We _were following _you _all this time and we got totally lost! I think that it's my turn to lead!"

"Ha, you lead us? When it comes to leading you're even worse than Shachi!"

"Hey! Don't involve _me_ in _your _fight!"

Tobi and Penguin sighed at the three of them fighting over pointless things. Yes, this _was _all Jun's fault and now they figured it out that they shouldn't let him lead them because the guy has a memory of a fish. Nevertheless, that doesn't mean that Asuna is any better than him. She too, well, it's not that she's stupid or something close to that, but she was even worse than Jun when it came to guidance. And you probably know _who_ she was blaming for that...

"I am not _that _bad in leading people!" She defended, not wanting to be compared with Shachi or anyone else who lacked intelligence. Not that they were stupid but just not clear in the head. Her arms were firmly crossed on her chest.

Shachi's teeth sharpened. "Was that suppose to be an insult?"

Asuna rolled her eyes. "You're duller than I thought." She whispered more to herself, but since he was concentrated on what she was saying, he heard her.

"What was that!" He would never hit a girl, but he was pissed at what she said. He didn't think that he was stupid. He just sometimes was slow in a few things and it was just _one_ of his flaws. Hah, stupid! He was the smartest being in the world. Who else could fix Law's submarine better than him...?

Jun snickered. "For the first time in my life I have to agree with Asuna on that one." Shachi's head hung down in a shameful way. "Why are you guys always so mean to me?" He sulked in a corner. Not really in a corner rather he sat in front of a tree.

Their eyes widened. "Oh no! Penguin, you go help him, he's becoming like Bepo!" Tobi pushed the mechanic towards the sulking and gloomy Shachi. "Go cheer him up." He smiled sheepishly at him, giving him a thumbs-up.

Penguin sighed. "Fine. Dang it, why I am the one who has to make you guys feel better?" He complained like most of the time.

Asuna ran a hand trough her hair, ignoring Shachi's emo-behaviour. Few things were wondering in her head and she wasn't sure if what Kyosuke was speaking the truth, or was he lying about the Yeti thing. Even worse; was he lying about his daughter's abduction? Whatever it was, Ooyuki's words repeated in her head. _*I don't care about some foolish girl and some stupid invented story...* _Come to think of it, the story, who ever invented it was kinda foolish and hard-to-believe, but why would Kyosuke lie to the people who wanted to help him? This was all confusing and her head hurt just by thinking about it.

She payed her attention back at the others who were while she was thinking somehow got into a quarrel about who knows what. She sweat-dropped at them. _*I don't even want to know how it came to that.* _"Hey, you guys." It surprised her when she got their attention right away.

They blinked at her confused and troubled face. "What's eating you up?" Jun rubbed the back of his neck. The others nodded their heads, wanting to know what was troubling her too.

Asuna pinched the bridge of her nose in the same way Law would do it. When she noticed what she just did, she shook her head. _*Damn you Law, this stupid habit of yours is turning into my stupid habit too!* _She sighed, ignoring the weird looks they were giving her. "I don't know. I have a weird feeling in my gut that Kyosuke-san is maybe lying to us." Tobi gasped while Shachi and Penguin made that epic 'Dun, dun, dun!' sound like in those thriller movies. Asuna and Jun just gave them a 'Wtf?' look.

Jun turned his attention at the samurai girl. "Did that guy Ooyuki hit you in the head _that_ hard?" His eyebrow raised slowly, hiding under his blue bangs. Asuna shot him a glare. He got the point and didn't say another word. Why was he scared of her, he himself couldn't answer that question...

"Why would Kyosuke-san even lie to us. We didn't do anything that he had a reason to do it, did we?" Tobi joined the conversation. Why would an old man lie to them. He did catch Asuna's words that samurais don't lie to each other. Something about a Swordsmanship. Even he didn't understand it. He never caught her in a lie so was he different? Were samurais from Wano different than ordinary samurais form East, South, North or West Blue? If it was like that, than they were pretty sneaky.

Asuna sighed. "I don't know, but we better find out. Listen, I have a plan." She licked her, somehow, dry lips. Well of course that they were dry. The wind was really strong, but it didn't affected her at all even when she was wearing her tight jeans and her bikini halter-top. It was a bad idea wearing that since Penguin and Shachi were pervs who would get nosebleeds every time they see a naked girl, or an almost naked girl. But since Asuna was in the question; they didn't dare to even look at her in any way close like that.

She continued with her plan. "How about we split up into groups. That way we'll find Kyosuke-san's place easier. How about it?" They shared a look, not really sure if it was a good plan. "But, what if somebody gets lost?" Shachi asked. This guy was, in a while, asking useful questions. They nodded their heads. "That didn't crossed your mind at all?" Jun smirked at her.

She shook her head like a pissed off cat who just got splashed with water. "Ha, ha, ha, scold me all you want, but no I'm serious. Penguin and Shachi you guys are the first group. Tobi, Jun, you're the second and I'll go alone." She pointed a finger at her. Right when she was about to head her way, they stopped her.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it! Since when do you choose who's gonna go with who?" Jun grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her closer to him so her back was touching his, ok, she described his chest as hard-rock. Really, she felt like somebody slammed her against a brick wall. Her face flushed, not liking the closeness at all. She slapped his hands off of her shoulders, turning around to face him, the blush on her face still present on her features. "Don't touch me like that, you pervert!"

Jun's face gained a color of red when she called him that. "What! I just touched your shoulders, nothing more! Why would I even touch your boobs? Get a hold of yourself, kid." He ruffled her hair, receiving a growl from her. "Stop calling me a kid! I'm twenty years old!"

"Well, you're still a little brat to me!" He argued back but soon stopped when the sound of somebody clearing their throat got trough his ears. The tree of them snickered, grinning at the two from ear to ear. The two pirates face flushed even harder when they noticed that Jun was holding her shoulders again. He let go of her and turned around, still blushing. She did the same thing, but her blush was disappearing slightly.

"Don't touch me ever again."

"Fine. I won't."

The other three chuckled at them. "So cute." Tobi exclaimed, earning the most deadliest glare from Asuna. He yipped, turning his head around while whistling so that it looked like that it wasn't him who said it.

Asuna tried to change the subject and forget about everything that happened just now. "So, you guys still up for us to split in three groups and go find Kyosuke-san's place?" She gave them a glare that nobody could say no to because they feared their lives if they do so. All that they could do was give her a quick nod and go where they choose to. Before they all split up, Jun give Asuna a little smack over the head. She held the place where he hit her, giving him a questioning look.

"The hell was that for!" She yelled in a high-pitched tone, but Jun smacked her again. That really hit the nerve, so all she could do was draw Tenshi out, but she stopped her action when Jun started talking.

"Don't you even try to get hurt, got it? Because if you do I'll hurt you, understand shrimp!" He warned, pointing an accusing finger at her. She smirked at him. "What, you care that something bad will happen to me?" Her smirk widened when she saw his face turn pale pink.

"Shut up! I'm only warning you!" The others chuckled at him. He turned around to face them, stomping his foot against the snow like a little child. "What are you laughing at you pricks!" They stopped laughing and became serious suddenly. Asuna raised an eyebrow at him. "Man, you really had to be that harsh..."

"What, what did I say?" He was really confused now. What did he say wrong. He looked back at Shachi, Tobi and Penguin and what surprised him the most was that they were still laughing like crazy idiots. He's gonna repeat it again. 'Pricks' they actually were, so it wasn't a harsh word. For them...

Asuna ignored them and started walking her path. "Lets split up guys. We'll met back here in two hours." They nodded their heads, walking their paths as well.

But what they didn't know was that all this time somebody was watching them closely...

**...**

Law stomped his heeled boot against the ground filled with snow. He, Bepo and Jean Bart have been walking for exact two hours while looking for his _lost_ crew members. Those five idiots just had to go _explore_ the island on their own. The good thing was that they didn't took Bepo with them. If they ever think about making Bepo do ridiculous things, he's going to kick them out and go on a journey to find new crew mates. Again.

He glanced behind his shoulder to see where were his first mate and his navigator only to find them not far from behind him. "Bepo, Bart-ya, quicken your paces! Don't lag behind, we need to find them before sunset!" He called out for them while waving his hand to get their attention. He stopped in his tracks so they could keep up with him.

Bepo was... sweating (?) while holding Law's nodachi tightly in his paws. He thought that the freaking sword was getting heavier every day. Or was he getting weaker? "I told them not to go, but no. Who would listen to a big, talking polar bear like me." Bepo complained.

Law smirked at his first mate. "Look at the bright side Bepo. While you'll be cooling your ass, they'll be working theirs for 24/7..."

**...**

"Hey... I think I've seen that rock just a few minutes ago..." It's been almost an hour since Asuna split up with the others. She was looking at a big rock covered with nothing more than snow. It was very simple to conclude that she was lost. She sighed turning around, pressing her back against the big rock while sliding down slowly until her butt met the cold and wet surface of the ground. She brought her knees in front of her, hugging them tightly. Why not wait for a while until somebody finds her. Her head shot up when she hard a rustling sound in the bush. Did she forgot to mention that she was in a immense forest that was almost near the mountain where the 'Yeti' was supposed to live?

"Who's there?" She attempted to get an answer, but failed. The rustling was still there. The only thing she could do was put the tip of her fingers on the hilt of Akki and Tenshi and waited for the person to step forward. She got beyond surprised when... a small, white polar rabbit jumped out. There she was, looking at the rabbit while he did the same thing. Her eyes could describe nothing more than utter shock, but it was soon replaced with sparkling eyes. Nothing more in the world that she loved could surpass her love for rabbits. And there were foxes too...

She crawled towards him and the white animal didn't even flinch at her action. She squealed, picking the rodent up from the floor. She got up on her feet while holding it high in the air. "Awww, what a cute little bunny!" Who knew she had that kind of side in her...

His whiskers twitched which made Asuna's heart melt even more. "What a cute little bunny you are!" She pursed her lips. "Yes you are, yes you are, yes you a-" Her sentence was cut off when a white owl suddenly grabbed the rabbit out of her hands with its sharp claws. While she was looking at the big owl taking his small prey at who knows where, her eyes were filled with horror. She fell on her knees, raising her hands while doing a dramatic scene.

"I... I..." She took a deep breath, finally taking all the courage to say it. "I'M A BUNNY MURDERER!" She took her head in her hands. It wasn't her fault, she didn't kill it, but a part of her was guilty because she picked it up from the floor. But he would kill it anyway. Then again, she loved bunnies and cute things, so it wasn't alright.

Her eyes blinked when she (again) heard a rustling sound from behind her. She turned around, hoping that it was another bunny, or maybe this time even a fox. Her eyes opened slightly when she saw a tall man, maybe he was around his thirties. His whole body was covered with some kind of an armor. He had snow-white hair, but his face was covered with a weird mask that had two holes on the forehead where two horns were pointing out of them. Wait, two horns! Was _that even _human?

She got up on her feet, her look was stern and serious and her eyes showed no emotion at all. "Who the hell are you?" Her eyebrow raised when she got no reply from him. Her eyes widened when he charged himself at her. She cursed in her head, because he was fast and not provided, she had no time to draw her sword, so she did the only thing she had time to do. She shot herself backwards, raising both of her feet, her knees were in front of her and her feet were facing him so she could somehow stop the impact that way. Since she was quite light and the guy's fist was huge, he slammed her hard but she had enough time to draw Tenshi out and stab him in the ground. She tried to get on her feet, but her ankle stopped her to do so. _*Dammit! Why now of all time?*_

"What the hell was that for, you over sized giant!" She let out a bicker laugh when she realized that he decided no to let out a single word out. "Won't talk, eh?" She hissed when her ankle send alarms of pain. She drew both of her swords, making an 'X' sign. "Then I'll just have to beat them out of your throat!" Nobody was going to humiliate her like this guy. Anyone who does that is ordering himself a season of butt-kicking.

The armored man didn't even flinch when she raised her voice, nor did he got amused. He trailed his hand to the small of his back. The last that Asuna suspected from his was to draw a sword of his own. His sword was full black and had spikes like a sea urchin. The hilt of the sword wasn't any different; it was spiked as well, but it didn't stab his palm since it was armored.

Asuna knew that there was no tea-parting with this guy; he was dead serious about attacking her and maybe even killing her. She waited for him to make the first move, but nothing came. Her father taught her that she always has to wait for the enemies to attack first. She arched an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong, don't want to attack fi-" He cut her off once more by charging with his sword now. She dodged it easily, but he kicked her with his foot right in the face making her hit the ground. She touched her bleeding nose to check out if it was broken. Good, it wasn't. _*I need a strategy!*_ She held the urge to sigh in relief, but he took the opportunity to stab her with his sword.

She gasped, rolling on the floor to escape the sharp edge of the blade, but he made an injure anyways. It's not like that the whole blade itself wasn't sharp. Blood soon began to trickle out of the wound. She didn't even flinch, just wiped it from her leg and licked the rest from her fingers. She tried to get her breath but he was constantly swinging his blade at her. She couldn't do anything else than dodge it every time. He didn't give her any space for doing any damage to him. Though could she even cast any damage on that armor of his? Her back came in contact with a tree and she closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

He swayed his blade right at her head, but she had enough time to at least turn her head to the right. Her eyes opened slightly when she saw that strands of hair were falling onto the ground. She jumped away from him, landing on her knees. Her hand touched her bangs only to realize that they were shorter than before. Much shorter because now, her left eye was visible. A dark aura surrounded her. _*You're that weak that you have the guts to cut a girl's hair?* _Touching her hair was a sin that nobody could escape the law of it that she made up. Now, she was getting serious.

"You're asking for it, punk..." She pointed the edge of Tenshi up in the sky and the edge of Akki down in the ground. (1) Her hands gripped on the hilt of the katanas tightly. _*Nittoryu Secret Technique; Twin blade dance...* _She moved them gracefully in slow motion, her body moving in the same rhythm. At the edge of the blades, small sparks were forming, every time she made a round around herself. She finally stopped when a big circle of lightning appeared at the edge of the blades. She merged the edges together, pointing them at the armored man.

All this time the armored man was looking with amazement. This samurai woman, she was talented and had more potential than any other he has ever met.

Asuna's eyebrows furrowed. "Kieuseru...(2)" She shoot the ball of lightning directly at him. When it made contact with him, it exploded. A fog appeared after the explosion and Asuna had to put her hand on her eyes for the dust to not get in them. When the fog cleared away, there was no sign of the armored man anymore. "Dammit! He got away..." She cursed under her breath. She knew that he escaped because there was no smell of fresh blood. She sighed and started walking where she was heading in the first place, completely ignoring what happened a few seconds ago.

She looked up at the sky filled with white clouds. "... I sure hope that the others are ok..."

**...**

"Waaaah! Come on Penguin, run faster!" Shachi grabbed his partner's hand, dragging himself with him. Why were they running again? Oh, because it was very simple; they were catching something to eat (khm, a rabbit) when a man in an armor jump out of a bush and started attacking them with his sword. Oh, the luck they had these days...

"We just wanted food! What is he, an animal cop!" Tears of fear were streaming down his face.

The both of them jumped up when the armored guy tried to stab them from behind. He cursed something but they didn't understand him at all. Shachi smiled sheepishly at Penguin. "Hey, look at the bright side! Maybe the others have better luck than us!"

**...**

"God dammit Tobi, kick that guy already!" Jun said while hiding on a tree branch. A bunch of armored man found the two wretch pirates who were desperately looking for a place to hide from them.

Tobi laughed at him; holding onto the stump. Deep, deep inside of him; he was actually terrified. "Hahaha, don't worry Jun. Someone will probably find us here!" He took a deep breath and suddenly veins popped in his head. "At this God dammed placeeeee!"

**...**

Asuna was observing a mountain. Ok, that sounded wrong... She was looking at it dumbfounded because there was no other way to go. She sighed in annoyance. "Could my day get any worse!" She rested her hand on the big rock, shifting her weight on her right leg. "Now, where to-Kyaaaaaaaa!" The rock suddenly opened making her enter a dark cave. She landed on her face with a loud 'Ooof', while sighing.

"I tfink I bvoke my tfeetf..."

"Then that means that I have to fix them."

Her eyes widened when she heard _that _voice. The voice she hated so much made her shoot her head up. And there was he; her captain Trafalgar Law himself standing... a few inches in front of her face? She yipped, jumping (literally) away from him as much as possible. Her face became redder than a tomato.

"What are you doing here and DON'T do that ever again!" Twice in a day! Twice in the day she blushed... This was killing her.

Law smirked at the shy, timid girl. He started walking towards her and every time he took a step forward she took a step back. He finally stopped when she got trapped between him and the wall. His smirk widened when her face became serious now. He leaned closer, whispering in her ear. "I should be asking you the same thing." His voice was pure serious now and if she could see his face, she would be convinced. He straighten himself up. "Why did you escape, I thought that I could trust you not to do anything stupid." And was she convinced alright...

She gulped, looking any where except his stormy gray eyes that were now really stormy and she though that he was going to shoot lightning beams out of them. "I-I'm sorry, honestly, they came to me with that idea out of the blue. I didn't had time to think over it." She finished with a long sigh. "Sorry for disobeying you, captain..." She hung her head in shame. Why was she always the one being scolded?

Law was... pretty surprised at her words. Correction, beyond surprised! She never thought that she could say 'sorry' at all. Not in any occasion... He rubbed the bridge of his nose and, was it his imagination or did Asuna just rolled her eyes? He sighed. "Fine, where are the others?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." He raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?" She just replied with a shook of her head. He decided that he should change the topic. "How are we going to get out of here..." He said it more to himself but sh heard him. She rested her back against the wall, her hands rested at the back of her neck.

"How should I know, you're the ca-Kyaaaa!" The wall behind her crashed into little pieces, making her almost fall. Well, if it wasn't for Law who reacted faster and caught her with his, again how she described them, very strong arms. _*What's wrong with these people and their muscular body parts?* _He held her

tightly by the waist, making sure that she won't fall. He raised a questioning eyebrow when he realized that she wasn't letting go of his shoulders.

"Will you let go, Miss Asuna?"

"You do that first... _You're_ the one who's holding _me_..."

"Don't give me orders, Miss Asuna."

She let go of him right away while putting her hands at her cheeks to cool them down a little. She raised her head up and noticed that the big hole she made was actually a secret passage way. Law seemed to notice it because he came from beside her.

He started playing with his goatee. "A secret tunnel, eh? Nice going Miss Asuna." His voice was amusing like most of the time. She rolled her eyes at him, but it was a good thing that he was facing his back. She worrying about the others, what could have happened to them? Were they fine? This was all her fault...

Her spacing out was stopped by Law's voice. "Are you coming, Miss Asuna?" He offered his hand for her, but she just ignored it and went inside the tunnel.

She had to admit, it was worse than dark in the tunnel. She couldn't see anything, but an idea popped in her head. She used her Rai Rai powers to at least have a little source of light. When she turned it on, bats started to fly around, but the both of them didn't even flinch at that. The only thing she did was zap a few of the flying rats. It was really silent and she liked it, until Law had to break it.

"So, Miss Asuna, how are you getting along with the crew?" Her eyebrow just had to be raised at that. Was he blind or something? Of course she didn't like it here, but she did became friends with the others so it wasn't _that_ bad. She put a hand on her chin, trying to get a good answer so he couldn't realize that she actually started to used to living here with them. Even if it's been a week and a half.

"Hmmm, well it's ok, I guess..." She hesitated to answer, but he would probably annoying her like _'What's taking you so long?'_ or blah, blah, blah...

Law smirked. He didn't believe her one bit. "Let's say that I believe you."

She was about to start to argue with him, but something shiny hit her eyes-adjusted-to-the-darkness. After she rubbed hr eyes, she reopened them only to met a place that looked like a peaceful little vacation place. The light that was hitting her was coming out of a small hole at the top of the entrance of the mountain. Her jaw dropped, almost hitting the floor. There was a big Maple tree in the middle with a lake surrounding it. The water was the most beautiful she had ever seen. It was so crystalline you could drink out from it. "So beautiful..." She breathed out.

Law smirked from behind her. "Indeed it is." But something was wrong. He could feel somebody else's presence in the cave they were in. He looked at Asuna was feeling it too, but she was still intoxicated with the beauty in front of her. He rubbed his chin. _*Maybe it's just my imagination...*_His eyes opened slightly when he hear a malicious laugh from behind him. He turned around but they even widened more.

Shivers ran down Asuna's spine when she heard somebody laugh catty from behind them. She turned around, her eyes opened wide. _*How did he...?*_

Law gave him a sharp glare. "What do you want now?" The mysterious person laughed even harder, clapping his hands.

**"Nice to see you again, Trafalgar Law..."**

* * *

_(1) I just wanted to share with you while I was cheeking the whole chapter over, I just found out that when Asuna was holding her katanas she was holding Tenshi up towards the sky and Akki down towards hell. As I have mentioned in the last chapter what their names mean. I just wanted to mention it. ^^'  
_

_(2) Kieuseru- Means 'Die' or 'Disappear'.  
_

* * *

**Well, the update was faster than the last one, but I'll definitely have more time to write them. :D **

**I hope that you liked the little LawxAsuna moment, but hey, I'm not that good at this stuff. ˘˘' But, I loved writing the fighting scenes, I haven't wrote one in a long time. o.O**_  
_

**The next chapter will be out soon. Reviews, rates, comments, questions, criticism are always welcome. :)  
**


End file.
